The PTSDP (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder Program)
by imaginativefool
Summary: The PTSDP (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder Program) was established to help the psychological wellbeing of the shinobi returning from the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Roommates are assigned into communes by order of the Hokage. People cope with their pain in different ways. Things are about to get interesting in Konoha. TAKES place after 691 of manga! Explores pairings but is NaruSaku.
1. Chapter 1

August 21

Sakura blew on a dusty cardboard box. Its edges were frayed from the move and sawdust had covered most of it. It was her first day in her new home since returning to Konoha. She sat quietly in the center of what was to be her bedroom in a three-bedroom apartment.

Taking a kunai in hand, she sliced the tape holding the box together and carefully opened the flaps one at a time. Lying on top of the box's other contents was a small diary. Its cover was adorned with small pink Sakura flowers.

Ino had given it to her for her 8th birthday. She treasured it dearly—even when Ino and her had their falling out. Sakura squinted at the cover. Times had changed so much. Snorting at the irony of opening a book full of memories in a bedroom that had none, she scanned the pages.

"Sasuke's so cool" here, "Naruto's such an idiot" there. "He left."

Sakura's eyes stopped on the words of the page she just flipped to. She would never forget that day. It changed the course of Team 7's lives forever. It broke her heart, and she, as well as Sasuke, broke Naruto's. She bit her lip as she stared down at the tear-smudged ink, recalling her feelings from way back when.

Flipping to the next page she saw something else which gave her leave to pause. "Naruto promised me. I know he'll keep his word. It's his nindo. I believe in him."

Sakura scoffed.

Neither Sakura nor Naruto had brought Sasuke back. He had come back of his own accord, ready to pay the consequences for his crimes and surprisingly enough—vowing to become Hokage. This had astounded all of Konoha. Sasuke had been forgiven for the most part—considering he had saved the world from sure destruction—along with the aid of Team 7, of course. But his desire to become Hokage was still surprising.

What had caused this change of heart, Sasuke never mentioned; he only swore his allegiance and would hear nothing else of it. When asked by ANBU after the war, he had said that the information was classified and that he had discovered something in his family history that he had previously overlooked. Either way, this set off a new rivalry between Sasuke and Naruto and the two had only become closer in the process. She never saw them as better friends than as they were now.

Sakura sat down on the floor and mused, that after all that happened, the bonds between them were renewed; only, now the two were able to relate on a wholly different level than before. They were, after all, brothers, and had unspeakable power between the two of them.

She supposed they could only relate to one another in this way and so were all the more than content with one another's company. They had even been put together in Tsunade's rehabilitation program along with Shikamaru and Sai. Much like how Ino, Hinata and herself had been placed together.

After the war, Tsunade put priority in care not only for the physically injured but for the mentally damaged as well. Very few Shinobi could say that they weren't suffering from post-traumatic stress. For Sakura, the war had ended when she became Naruto's every breath and heartbeat. Over and over again that moment seemed to haunt her dreams, his heart would grow cold beneath her hand, his skin would whiten, his lips would blue, and then he'd crumble away into a ash that spread all around her, enveloping and choking her, leaving her to drown, utterly alone. Every night she slept sparingly—anticipating her dreams.

Ino had noticed when they shared a tent together. No one in tent 679 seemed to sleep much. Her, Hinata and Ino would often light up a torch and simply sit there in a circle, staring at it all night until, at last the sun would overpower their little light. The three grew rather close on the journey back to Konoha, and that was likely the reason for their being bunched together in the PTSDP (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder Program).

After the war Hinata renounced her title as the heir to the Hyuga clan and ensured that Hanabi be next in line instead. Her wishes were initially met with resistance from the main branch, but Tsunade had a hand in swaying the Clan into submission. No one asked how.

Ino was also allowed to move out on her own, as her mother had gone to live with Ino's grandma following the death of her father, Inoichi. So here they all were, in 79A of the PTSD commune, unpacking their lives, bringing their old baggage into a new loft.

Sakura was pulled from her reflections when she heard a faint tap at her bedroom door. Standing in Sakura's doorway, looking down at her pigeon-toed feet, was Hinata. _Go figure, _thought Sakura.

"Um, Ino said that you should stop unpacking for a little while. She said we are having a housewarming party." She looked up from her feet and drew in a breath. Squeezing her lips together, she went and sat down next to Sakura. "Sakura-chan," she blurted out, "how do parties work?"

A sly grin crept onto Sakura's face as she turned to her friend, "oh, you'll see." Tonight was going to be fun.

* * *

Base beats thumped the air around the PTSDP Commune. Red plastic cups were everywhere. Hinata, Ino and Sakura were all gathered in the living room, surrounded by other PTSD shinobi, most of them men. Hinata was gulping down her third drink, looking around the party with wide eyes. She was NOT used to this.

Only a few hours before, Ino and Sakura had shoved her into a dark purple dress. Looking at it one might almost think it was black. Hinata didn't particularly like black, but the girls insisted that she should wear it. Eager to please her friends, she did. It had spaghetti straps and ended mid-thigh, with it fitting snugly around her hips and breasts. If her father were ever to see…

Sakura smiled brightly as her friend fidgeted with her dress then took another gulp of the sangria she was drinking. She genuinely liked the Hyuga, she was so sweet it was hard not to like her. It was just then that Naruto, Sasuke, Sai and Shikamaru walked up to the girls' small circle. The other men seemed to slip away at their approach.

"Hiya Sakura-Chan! Ino!" Naruto boomed over the music and as he turned to Hinata, his eyes opened wide in surprise.

"WOW, Hinata-San you look great!"

She swayed from side to side and gurgled out a "thanks, Naruto-kun! You're beautiful too! But not as beautiful as Sasuke!"

Jaws were dropped and eyes bulged as she blithely continued on, "He's –hic, very pretty, –hic." She walked from Naruto and approached a rather flustered Sasuke. His fists were balled and to everyone it looked like he was about to run away. Reaching up for his face she poked his nose.

"But he's hic- too full of himself. He hic- doesn't hic- know the value of hic- some people." Spinning around she turned to an astonished Naruto. "Not like you Naruto. You always fight for hic- the ones that you hic- hic- care about. Its your hic- nin hic- do!" She smiled lazily, grabbing onto Ino. "Come on Ino! Let's hic- dance!" She wiggled about as she drunkenly tried to sway her hips to the rhythm.

It wasn't working.

Sakura turned to Sasuke and Naruto - who were both dumbfounded. Removing their minds from the previous spectacle they all blinked back to reality. Naruto turned his attention to Sakura while Sasuke was staring incredulously at the woman who had publicly insulted him. Naruto was about to say something to Sakura, when he noticed that she was looking elsewhere… at Sasuke to be exact. Naruto turned to see his friend staring down the Hyuga, murderous intent in his eyes.

"Hahah!" Naruto let out a throaty laugh, in a feverous attempt to break the ice, "I never would have thought that something like that would come from Hinata's mouth! Looks like I'm in better standing for Hokage than you thought! I'm soooo much more loveable!"

Naruto tilted his head sideways and inserted himself in front of the Uchiha's line of vision; a big, obnoxious grin plastered on his face. _Be angry at me! Take the bait, take the bait,_Naruto thought to himself in desperation.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted as he pushed Naruto into Sakura and stormed toward the raven-haired kunoichi.

Failure.

Naruto and Sakura both sweat dropped. This was going to be interesting. They both looked on as the scene began to unfold.

With every step he took toward Hinata, the malice on Sasuke's face would melt and slowly, an eerie grin curved his mouth. Grabbing her hand, he began to sway her in time with the music.

She looked up at him in total awe and yelled; with a smile that had as much volume as the amount of alcohol she had drank, "Okay, Uchiha-San, I'll dance with you."

Sakura and Naruto noticed how he looked away with a scowl while he twirled her around as the music's melody leapt.

Scratching his head and turning his attention away from the unlikely twosome, Naruto turned back to Sakura, laughing nervously and grinning. "Hi Sakura, again."

Sakura returned her best friend's smile. "Hi," she said, bowing her head slightly.

"You guys are running an awesome party so far! Being neighbors is really going to be something!" he yelled over the music.

Sakura laughed while fidgeting with her outfit, "It sure is! Um, can I offer you a drink?" She asked as she reached for a glass.

"Sure," Naruto yelled as he nodded his head to make sure she understood.

She handed him a cup of beer freshly poured from the keg that was stationed behind her. He grabbed it eagerly and gulped the whole thing down, turning to look at her again. She laughed and smiled up at him, taking his glass in her hands as she turned to pour him another.

He had been avoiding looking at her lately, trying to avoid noticing the way her nose crinkled a little when she smiled, the way her collarbones rose from her chest.

Her chest... He caught himself peeking as she turned to pour him another glass. Shaking his head, _no, I can't Sasuke is back, she wants him, I can still love her but I won't torture myself. I won't..._

"Boobs," he said to himself when she turned back to give him his glass.

"What was that Naruto? I couldn't hear you over the music!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh nothing!" Naruto sweatdropped.

It wasn't his fault. Sakura was in a dress that practically screamed _hooray for booobies_! It was a red wrap-dress synched at the waist with a dark brown leather belt. The neckline plunged, and, were it not for a small area of fabric below her cleavage, the neckline would easily hit her waist, in either case, showing off a bit of a black lace bra that curved over her cleavage. Naruto took another peek, another gulp, and moved his gaze over the rest of the crowd that had filled the oversized loft.

Everyone in the PTSDP was given a luxury loft or home, apparently to compensate for emotional and physical damage from the war as well as Pein's attack. Konoha may have been undermanned but it certainly had not been in any kind of economical disparity. In fact, prior to the war, they were in an economic boom, which had helped a lot during and after the fighting. Just as Naruto was examining the oversized doorway of the place, a swarm of girls came in pushing Sakura and him apart.

"Naruto-dono, will you sign my chest?" one piped up, shoving a permanent marker into his chest.

Naruto's inner Jiraiya giggled pervertedly. Kurama, however, let out a growl of displeasure. Kurama hated fangirls. Sending the girl a foxy grin, he glanced around the room, looking for Sakura before politely asking, "Love to; and what might your name be?"

He then caught sight of her, if only for a brief moment, she was looking at him, an unreadable expression on her face, and then she turned and walked back into the crowd. Naruto sighed. It hurt whenever she walked away from him.

"Naruto-dono…"

"Naruto-dono!"

He turned his attention back to the swell of girls in front of him. Jiraiya-Sensei would be proud. So then why did he feel so guilty? He looked down at his cup and gulped down yet another glass. Raising his cup he yelled out "we're going to have a good time! Believe it!"

Everyone in the room cheered. This is what the PTSDP was for, giving happy times to those who had suffered so much during the war. From one medic nin to all the nin, people would be happy again. Funnily enough, there was another medic nin who was becoming increasingly unhappy.

Walking away from Naruto and his women, Sakura took four solid gulps of her alcohol. That felt better. Ever since that moment, ever since those dreams, Sakura realized, without Naruto, she was alone. In a matter of a few years, he had become her world, her best friend, her guiding hand, her shoulder to cry on. She would be devastated without him around for the rest of her life.

Seeing him with other girls: she knew that one-day, he wouldn't be around anymore. He'd be off taking care of his kids who would probably be as loud as he was and equally mischievous. He would kiss his wife a million and one times every morning. Her eyes widened. She needed to stop.

_This is too much.__It won't be me. _

She gulped down more of her drink. Her glass was now empty.

"Here have mine," someone said as a new glass materialized in her hand.

She took it with thanks, and resumed her thoughts. As she drank down another gulp, she wondered, _what if I could be that woman? Naruto did confess, but that was so long ago. And then, he called me out on my own, fake confession. He probably hates me for it. There is no way someone like him could ever love someone as horrible as me. I broke his heart so many times._

Gulp.

_Those girls. One of them will take him away from me. Or Hinata. But she deserves him, she's been so sweet, and so caring towards him, and she's so beautiful… The room is moving. Problems. Time to sit. Where is the kitchen? Weeeeeeeeeeeeee. MMMFFF Noms, here I come!_

Naruto had signed his sixteenth set of breasts when he turned to look around for Sakura again. Perhaps he shouldn't have left her alone like that. He did a quick search of the room in search of pink hair. It was then that he saw her slumped over the kitchen counter, head on her hands, while a couple of guys were talking to her and playing with her hair. She didn't seem to notice.

_She would never let me do that._ Naruto thought, _I'd get my ass handed to me on a platter_. _Maybe she likes the attention of other guys._ Naruto smiled painfully as he stared at his life-long love. Her head slumped onto the table and within an instant his smile turned into a snarl.

The girls cried out at his feral noise, apparently shocked and aroused. This, however, was not the time for play. He pushed the women aside and walked up to Sakura who was now out cold and drooling on the counter.

"I'll take it from here, guys," Naruto said as he looked up at the men who were now staring at her like vultures. One of them met his gaze.

"No it's cool; she's my cousin, I'll take her home. Don't worry about it!" Kurama erupted inside of him and another growl ripped from Naruto's throat.

"Sakura doesn't have any male cousins. Now get out of here before I release the Kyubbi on all of you," Naruto said, bearing his teeth at them. He picked up Sakura and walked out the front door with her draped over his arms like a rag doll.

Had she been conscious, she would have loved being held like this, but as for this moment, her head had fallen back and her mouth was gaping open. It was less than a pretty sight. Before he reached the door, Naruto passed Sai where he briefly pointed over to the men at the kitchen counter and said something almost inaudible under his breath.

Sai read his lips perfectly and nodded at Naruto, then he proceeded over to the kitchen counter. Looking down at Sakura, he smiled to himself then exited through the oversized apartment doors.

* * *

Sakura blinked her eyes open to an unfamiliar room. _Nani? _She thought to herself. This wasn't a tent. It wasn't her new apartment either. Those walls were pink, these walls were a light blue. Sakura jolted up from the pillow, she tried to scan the room but immediately grabbed her head as soon as she moved.

Her head felt like it was spinning so fast it might fly off. Then something stirred beside her. A tuft of blonde hair spouted out from the covers. Sakura's eyes widened. She looked down at herself. _What happened last night?!_ She was wearing a large white shirt with the Uzumaki symbol on the front; she wasn't wearing a bra either. _What happened last night?!_

The tuft grew and a body began to rise from under the sheets. Naruto looked up at her sleepily, then slowly sat up. He was definitely shirtless; she prayed his boxers were on and present under those covers. She stared at the comforters hard.

_Please let him be clothed, please let him be clothed…_

Pressing one of his hands to the side of her head, he gave her a good look over. She jerked up at him, with eyes comparable to dinner plates.

"How are you feeling this morning, Sakura-chan?" He asked, eyes happy and glittering with inquisition.

_How am I feeling?!_She looked down at herself once more and noticed there was a bit of blood at the very end of her shirt. _How am I feeling?! HOW AM I FEELING?! AM I STILL A VIRGIN?!_

End of Chapter 1.

HOPE YOU LIKE IT

AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry guys! I didn't realize the formatting would look like that at first! So I went and changed it up while adding a couple words here and there! At one point chapter 1 glitched like crazy so I had to re-upload it. I promise it won't happen again!

much love,

IF


	2. Chapter 2

Shoutout to azfaerydust for brushing up the story! Thank you! Check out some of her fics! They're reaaal good!

Reviews please and thank you! Hearing from my readers always helps me improve the story!

August 22nd

_How am I feeling?! HOW AM I FEELING?! AM I STILL A VIRGIN?!_

Sakura's face was completely drained of colour and purple rings hung beneath her eyes. She turned slowly, careful not to repeat the mistake of making a sudden movement. Fully facing Naruto (who seemed to quite content with their position), she slowly enunciated each word as she spoke.

"Did… we… have sex?"

Naruto's smiling face vanished.

_Oh god. This can't be good,_ Sakura thought paling even more than before.

Naruto turned away from her, but not before she could see a deep frown on his face.

_No. No. No. No. No! Not like this! I didn't want it to be like this. I always knew I wanted it to be Naruto but I wanted to remember everything. What does this make us now? How do I face him? He thought I'd remember? OH I'M SUCH A DOLT! I CAN'T BELIEVE I—_

"We didn't," Nartuo said quietly, his voice hoarse.

Sakura's thoughts stopped short.

"You were drugged Sakura. How could I? I'd never…" Naruto gritted his teeth at the thought. "I'd never do what those guys were planning on doing to you."

He turned back to her, smiling this time, his chest puffed up.

Nani?! Sakura was so confused and the room was beginning to spin again.

"I saved you!" Naruto exclaimed proudly. "I had a bad feeling about the guys you were talking to, then all of the sudden you were unconscious and I knew you hadn't fully moved in yet so I thought it would be better for you to stay here!" Naruto motioned to the room she was now in.

Messily furnished with clothes and all sorts of ninja tools, the room was definitely disorganized. Sakura smiled weakly. It was certainly Naruto's room.

It smelt musky like him and his welcoming aura shone from every soiled t-shirt to every empty ramen cup that was stuffed into the garbage can. Oddly enough; she couldn't help but like it, if even a little.

"Thank you Naruto," Sakura said, bowing her head slightly. "Who knows what would have happened if…"

Sakura caught herself fiddling with the shirt she was wearing. She looked down and was again surprised that she was wearing Naruto's shirt. _Then how?_ Sakura scrunched up her nose in confusion. She looked up at Naruto who now seemed rather nervous, avoiding her gaze and scratching his head sheepishly.

"Naruto," Sakura said almost menacingly. "Care to explain why I am undressed? Why there is blood on my shirt and why all my clothes are now MISSING?!" She was yelling.

_Oh man… _Naruto thought to himself, _this won't be good._

Covering his head and backing away from her, Naruto desperately stammered out. "Well uh," he laughed uneasily, "you sorta… you just…" _should I lie?_ Naruto asked himself inwardly, beginning to panic.

"Narutoooo..." Sakura growled out. Kurama whimpered within Naruto's bellybutton as Sakura began rolling up her sleeve.

_Nope! No time!_ Naruto answered himself as he yelled out, "you just got naked okay?!"

Sakura deadpanned.

Seizing his opportunity, Naruto continued. "I left you for one minute in the bathroom to get you some water and then when I came back you were naked in the bathtub!" Naruto sighed inwardly as he remembered the nearly projectile nosebleed he had while seeing Sakura like that.

She was so beautiful.

"And then when you went to get out of the bathtub you puked all over your clothes, so I had to lend you mine and help you get dressed! You were paralyzed! I tried calling Ino and Hinata," Naruto was now desperate, he would be in so much trouble, "but they weren't answering. Sai even went to knock on their doors to find them but apparently Ino was 'copulating' and Hinata was nowhere to be found. I couldn't ask Tsunade for help because then all of our privileges would be taken away!"

Sakura sweat dropped, _he's got a point_, she thought as she shook herself. Then it dawned on her.

"You. Saw. Me. Naked?" Her voice screeched out.

_Oh no._ She thought. Her head swam as she turned to the side; thank god there was a bucket by her bedside table. She scrambled for it and wretched out her lime green innards until she could heave no more.

Keeping her head in the trash from sheer embarrassment she reasoned with herself, _I really need to be more careful drinking around Naruto. I'm sure I was trying to seduce him. But Naruto is pretty much a gentleman right? Right? He could've closed his eyes while he helped me dress. Right? He better have. Or… Or!_

Sakura turned to Naruto, her eyes glinting with utter malice.

"You closed your eyes right?" She said her voice low and demanding.

"Well, I, uh…."

"RIGHT?!" Sakura screamed at him.

"You said you wouldn't get dressed if I kept them shut! It was really scary!" Naruto squeaked as he pressed himself into the corner of his bed, his back pressed hard against the bedroom wall.

Sakura was stunned yet again. This morning was too much for her. She turned back to the bucket and horked out more lime green slush.

"Uhhh, I'll go get you some water and some food!" Nartuo said quickly as he sped out the room.

"Ugh," Sakura sighed as she slowly crept beneath the covers. _I've REALLY gotta stop drinking around him,_ she thought as she slipped away into a dreamless black.

Naruto trotted into the kitchen, thankful to have escaped the scary situation in his bedroom.

Naruto stopped in his tracks as he entered the kitchen.

He had walked into a very unfamiliar scene. There, at the stove, was Sasuke, donning an apron while single-handedly flipping pancakes.

_Sasuke the domestic goddess?_

"NANI?!" Naruto exclaimed, as he practically tripped over himself, colliding with the marble counter.

Sasuke gave him a quick side-glance. "Baka," Sasuke said flatly.

"S-Sasuke! You never cook! You always make Sai do it! What's going on with you?" Naruto scowled at his friend.

"Look in my room," was all the reply Naruto got.

Crossing his arms and maintaining his scowl, Naruto peeked into the Teme's bedroom. Half on the bed, with her head in a bucket was Hinata Hyuga.

Naruto's eyes practically sprung out his sockets. He ran back to the kitchen, and nearly collided into Sasuke this time. Shouting in his ear Naruto yelled, "DID YOU SLEEP WITH HER YOU BASTARD?!"

A sharp pain seared into the top of Naruto's head. Sasuke looked down at his confused friend with an empty fry pan poised to strike again.

"Be quiet, you idiot, you'll wake the whole commune up," Sasuke ran his hand over his face, exhasperated, "and no, I didn't sleep with her."

Naruto sighed and his shoulders dropped, "okay good, me neither."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

"Naruto?"

"Sakura, she's here, and its not my fault, I swear… well I did bring her in… but she wasn't going to be okay Sasuke! Someone tried to drug her!" Naruto had grabbed Sasuke's shirt, desperate for him to understand.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "The Hyuga too."

FLASHBACK

Sasuke carried the shrimpy Hyuga out the door of 79A. "Bothersome." He muttered to himself as he walked with her splayed over his arms. He sometimes had to do this when he was training with Orochimaru. Often, experiments would go poorly and the test subjects would be left incapacitated and barfing all over the place. Carrying the person to the front of you would allow you to drop them easily if it looked as though they might puke again. It also ensured that no puke would get on the person carrying them.

Sasuke decided this would likely be his best option as Hinata passed out when he dipped he while dancing. One minute she was awake and giggling, the next she was out like a light. So he picked her up and began walking to his own flat.

It was a quiet night apart from the music that could be heard from 79A, he was enjoying it until he felt something poke his nose…

"I know you!" the drunken girl exclaimed, giving his nose a second poke. "YOU are Uchiha Sasu… hic- ke. Traitor! You really hic- hurt Naruto you know. And that really hurt me." The girl's lazy grin was starting to fade into a frown. "You left Konoha. Your family. How could you? And… and now you want to become the Hokage and pretend like it's okay? You're mean," she said as she fell unconscious again.

Sasuke sighed as he looked down at the girl he was holding. "What happened to you?" He asked the sleeping face below him.

He never received a response.

This wasn't the Hyuga he remembered from his Genin days.

He finally reached his door at 86B and proceeded to his bedroom, placing the Hyuga on the bed. Shortly after, he went to the kitchen to grab a trashcan. After lining it with a fresh garbage bag, he placed the bin by Hinata's head. Just as he was about to get up he felt a something grab at his wrist. Looking to the Hyuga, he saw that she was staring up at him, disdain polluting her white irsies.

"You better not try anything funny" she said, as her head immediately fell inside the trashcan and she began emptying her stomach.

Sasuke smirked. "As if," he thought to himself as he left the room to get ready for bed. Staring up at the ceiling from his couch, Sasuke's thoughts were keeping him from sleeping. "I've got a lot to prove," he said to no one in particular. He closed his eyes and thought, rather than slept, for the remainder of the evening.

END FLASHBACK

"I figured the flour in the pancakes would absorb anything in the Hyuga's stomach. Do you want the extras for Sakura? I made a lot," Sasuke said nonchalantly.

Truth being told, it had been a fair while since Sasuke last cooked much of anything and so; following the instructions on the box, he was fine.

Or so he thought.

He had used the recipe for the entire box of flour, resulting in a heaping pile of pancakes. Which, he thought, could easily feed one Naruto.

It was a good thing they had another roofied girl. This made him look like less of an idiot. Sasuke nodded to himself at his decision. He had to look charitable if he wanted to become the next Hokage.

Naruto pulled Sasuke from his state of self-congratulation.

"Teme, what's with you? Are YOU sick?! Did YOU get roofied?! What's gotten into you? Now you're going to SHARE the pancakes?! With Sakura-chan?!"

"Naruto, I've got a lot of people to prove myself to. I'm doing what I can," Sasuke almost sounded like he was in pain. Naruto was about to protest but Sasuke waked off, plate of pancakes in one hand, shortly waving back to Naruto with the other.

_Always trying to be the cool one_. Naruto thought to himself.

Turning back to the kitchen, Naruto grabbed a glass from the cupboard and, running his hand under the tap, checked to make sure that the water was cool enough for drinking. Finding the right temperature, Naruto filled the glass then put it on the counter next to a plate that was still, very full of pancakes. Taking a few in his hand, he placed them on a smaller plate, drizzled some maple syrup over them and tossed a bit of butter on top.

She's going to love it! Believe it! Naruto yelled triumphantly in his mind. He was pretty pleased with himself, despite the fact that Sasuke had in fact made the pancakes to begin with. Grabbing the plate and the glass, Naruto walked back to his room, careful not to spill anything.

Opening the door with his foot, he peered inside to see Sakura lying motionless in bed, completely cocooned in his comforters. Kurama let out an affectionate whimper. _I know buddy, me too, _Naruto thought to himself sadly. _If it could be like this every morning… _Naruto straightened himself. _I don't know how to act with her now..._ he thought, sighing. He hadn't told the full story of what had happened the previous night…

FLASHBACK

_"Sakura, please put a shirt on," Naruto begged as blood poured from his nose._

_"I can't, hic- my arms wont let me" Sakura looked up at him in horror, "they aren't letting me hic- move them hic- hic-"_

_"No way," Naruto breathed. Someone was really trying to put her out, unconsciousness was one thing, but paralysis was on a whole different level of drug._

_"YES way!" Sakura yelled aloud, "I'm not lying!" She dropped her head and began to sniffle._

_"No, Sakura, don't cry!" Naruto panicked. He hated seeing her cry. He'd rather be repeatedly hit with a chidori than see her cry. "Here…" he said rather weakly, "let me... help you."_

_Sakura looked up at him with round, pooling eyes. "Will you?" She asked._

_He nodded._

_"Okay" she said quietly._

_Naruto closed his eyes._

_"WAIT! DON'T CLOSE THEM! I GOT NAKED SO I COULD SEDUCE YOU… Moron." Sakura was almost screaming again. _

_Naruto loved her, but she was quite a handful on rufalin._

_"I can't… Sakura… Not like this." Naruto's face contorted in pain, eyes still squeezed shut. There had been so many times he had wished for this. For her to acknowledge him, and, she was now, wasn't she? He should be happy. Jiraiya would probably go for it._

_"You won't remember, tomorrow, probably," Naruto said, his voice cracking. "I still... I still love you Sakura and fooling around like this hurts, so please," he was looking down at his feet, his fists were balled, "stop."_

_Sakura went quiet._

_"I... I hurt too," she finally managed. "I trust you, so please," she said looking down at herself, "help me. And please, no matter what happens, don't leave me again. Not in my dreams, not tonight, not ever."_

_Naruto knew she was talking about the war. He almost died had it not been for her. She saw him at the border, almost gone for good. She almost lost him, 'is she scared of losing me?' Naruto asked himself internally. 'Does she love me?'_

_Naruto walked towards the bathtub with his head down, careful to avoid her sullied dress. He perched himself so that he was facing her, crouching over her thighs. Closing his eyes again, he carefully began dressing her. It wasn't easy and he clumsily got some of his nosebleed on the end of the shirt._

_All of the sudden he felt something soft bump into his chest._

_"Please," she quietly begged him, "please look at me. I want you to see me. All of me." Naruto slowly opened his eyes, Sakura had her head pressed against his chest. He could see his shirt was hanging around her neck, resting on her collarbones, it was covering nothing but her neck, everything was open to him._

_"Sakura," Naruto breathed out._

_"Please," Sakura was now begging, tears were in her eyes._

_What was going on?_

_"I want to give you… everything," she began to sob a little. "I know I don't deserve you. I don't. You were... you… saved Konoha and the world, and I… I have only rejected you and lied to you and I… never expressed myself like I should have. I'm so hic- sorry." Tears were running in heavy streams down her face._

_Naruto's face turned grim and he grabbed her. Clinging to her as though she were dear life itself. She was his lifeline. She was his happiness. And with that, she fell into unconsciousness again._

END FLASHBACK

_She doesn't remember._ Naruto thought to himself as he set down her breakfast on the bedside table. _I will make her believe I forgive her! Believe it!_ He announced inwardly, smiling at Sakura's sleeping face. _Just you wait, Sakura, just you wait._

Just then something rumbled inside Naruto as he was pulled into his innermost self. The Biju were all sitting in a half-moon formation, Naruto faced them all.

"What's going on? What's up guys?"

"Naruto you've picked your mate," Kurama said flatly.

"Yeah, and?" Naruto replied dryly.

"Be prepared. You're going to go through something… different," Kurama said, a foxy grin curving his jaws.

"Yeah, and?" Naruto was confused. Love and relationships were obviously different than what he and Sakura had before.

"Naruto, you're going to go in heat" Matabi said curtly, knowing Kurama was only going to make euphamisms until someone spat out the information for him.

"There are 9 tailed beasts, Naruto," she continued, "and every other month, one of us goes into heat, directly affecting you up until the night of the new moon or until you have mated. You must be very cautious Naruto, we beasts are much different than humans and you will find that your instinct to protect will be greatly heightened."

"Well that's great! I already feel the need to protect Sakura!" Naruto boomed.

"Naruto this is not your usual need to protect. It is the need to protect what's yours and to completely _dominate_. Your innermost animal instincts will greatly infect your personality. At times, you may not fully recognize yourself."

Naruto gulped. This was different.

Kurama grinned down at his pupil, and exclaimed, "right! Exactly what she said! Well, good luck, Naruto!" And with that, Naruto was pulled back into his bedroom.

"Naruto?" Sakura was looking at him inquisitively.

Naruto felt like he'd been hit over the head with a hammer, he stared blankly with his mouth half open.

There sat Sakura with his comforters nestled around her hips. Her breasts werer slightly visible through his shirt, and it had fallen off one of her shoulders, exposing her neck and collarbone. Her pink hair was a little messy and he could tell she was still just waking up.

_Take._

Something within Naruto lurched. _I wonder how she'd react if I just..._ Naruto's eyes widened, shocked at himself.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no. I've got to make her believe in my feelings again!_

_There are a whole lot of things we could do to make her really feel loved, starting with…_

_NOPE. NO. Not like that! I've got to make her feel my feelings before I make her feel…_

_You inside of her?_

_YA! ….. ACK NO! You're like Jiraiya living inside my head._

_I'm you. Deal with it. I'm everything you've ever wanted to do to her and everything you will do to her._

_Tch!_ Naruto crossed his arms and scowled at himself. "I'm not talking to you anymore" Naruto yelled at his wall.

Sakura was confused.

"Me? Naruto I'm sorry about this morning! I didn't mean to!" She moved quickly to where he was beside the bed. Momentum in her movement, she tried to steady herself on the bedside table, accidentally knocking over the plate of pancakes and getting syrup all over her shirt and arms.

"Oops." Sakura looked away in embarrassment.

Naruto looked over to see what happened. "Sakura that's not what I meant, I wasn't talking to…" he paused mid-sentence, noticing how the syrup was dripping down her arm. Grabbing the hand that had fallen on the plate, he slowly moved himself closer to her. He then held up her hand, examining it like it was the most precious stone in the world. "I wasn't talking to," he said, still entranced by the syrup rolling down her fingers, over the length of her arm, "you," he finished his sentence as he pulled her fingers toward his mouth.

Sakura, still embarrassed by the incident had been looking away; she didn't see how Naruto's eyes turned red. Nor did she see the way his canines grew in length, making him look half-demonic.

She simply began to feel the sensation of hot breath on her hand. Something was gliding up the length of her fingers and it wasn't syrup. It was sharp at first, and then hot and a little wet, sliding over the sensitive skin between her middle and index fingers. She turned her head sharply to see what was going on.

_Naruto?!_

Licking _her_ fingers?!

She stared at him in shock until another feeling began to wash over her, her eyes relaxed and all of the sudden it was hard to keep them open.

Heat began running up her arm and twisting inside her chest. She closed her eyes. _That feels so good,_ she thought as she fell into the sensation of Naruto's mouth. Naruto was was half-kneeling now, his tongue finding its way up her arm. He stopped at the skin on the inside of her elbow, giving it a soft nip.

A jolt of heat ripped up from her stomach and Sakura's breath hitched a little in surprise. Naruto rose with a growl, burying his face in her neck, which still had remnants of syrup on it. He ran his tongue over the length of her collarbone as her breaths became labored. Slowly, he began making his way up her neck, gliding his teeth along her jugular. The area sweltered and she shook with anticipation. Her hair stood on end; every fibre of her being begged his attention.

_What is… happening?_ Sakura barely managed to formulate her thought as Naruto's teeth glided behind her jaw once more. Another bolt of heat ripped up from her stomach and she let out an unbridled moan of pleasure.

That was the tipping point for Naruto; he bore his canines and pushed her against the wall behind his bed.

She would be _his_.

As Sakura's head collided with the wall behind her, nausea crashed down on her like a ton of bricks. Pushing Naruto to the side, she sprang for the trashcan again, puking up bile and anything else that could possibly remain in her stomach.

Naruto quickly awoke from his haze and rushed beside her.

_Protect, protect_.

"Wa-" Sakura panted, "ter. Please. Wat…er."

Naruto grabbed the glass from the bedside table and, helping her up, pressed the glass to her lips. Realizing what he had done and what he was currently doing, Naruto's eyes widened in shock. Wrapping her hands around the cup, he grabbed the syrupy plate and the pancakes that were now lining the floor.

"I'll go get you some, uh, more pancakes."

Sakura stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Uh, ok."

This really would be a change.

End Chapter 2.

Hope You Guys Like! Read and and review! I love feedback!

IF


	3. Chapter 3

A short poem to my readers;

Please read and review

For I couldn't do,

Without the comments,

and wonderful you

A/N: I recommend listening to "Right this Second" by DeadMau5 OR "Devil's Den" By Skrillex and Wolfgang Gartner FOR THE FIRST PART OF THE STORY

YOUTUBE ^ PEOPLE!

Is YOUR music on?

OK GOOD.

WITHOUT ANY FURTHER ADO… THE STORY.

August 23rd

In a tunnel of black, white memories approach like stars and close in on red eyes. He is moving through his time, and the tunnel quakes with increasing ferocity. He was feeling every throb through his naked skin. The tunnel began pulsing in time with his heartbeat.

"_Genjutsu?"_

He extended his hand to the black water walls that sped past him.

"_Or am I the one moving?"_

His fingers met with hot liquid.

Retracting his hand he was horrified to see it dripping in blood. It crept up his arm, completely bathing him; there was a copper taste on his tongue. He closed his eyes. Who knew what would happen if it got to the—all of the sudden there was something soft at his mouth, he groaned with pleasure as he bit into flesh, drinking down the warm liquid that surrounded him.

A voice rasped in his head, "_Open your eyes."_

Lids flew open and he stared down at his dead parents, then everything was black. Just as quickly as the light left, it returned, and, as though someone had lit the whole tunnel ablaze, Sasuke's first kill was illuminated in white light, the image burned into his sharingan eyes. Blood spilled from a swift incision to the man's neck.

Everything went black again.

Sasuke's heart rate rose, the pulsing sped faster, and light flashed in and out on every dead body he had ever laid his hands on.

Hands began to snake around his chest, many hands. A woman Sasuke didn't recognize appeared before him.

Her eyes were white as the hair that cascaded like a waterfall. She was naked, and, strange, her nipples were silver. Her skin seemed almost to shimmer in the impermanent, blazing lights.

She outstretched her hand and rested it on Sasuke's chest. Electric, overpowering lust burst through him as though she was pumping it through his arteries.

Grabbing her, the Uchiha forced her down, trailing his tongue up the skin just inside of her hip-bone, just above something that smelled…

He was _ravenous_.

Hands behind him crept up his bare back.

_"Us too."_

Sasuke turned and there were millions of metallic women around him. They began to swarm around him. Screaming mouths, wet tongues, fingers, and cold, thin flesh heaped together in quaking indulgence.

_"Kill us Sasuke, kill us."_

Chidori sparked from his hands. He was shaking in a state of permanent climax.

_"You wanna die, you fucking animals? Fine."_

Reaching toward one of the silver women, he grabbed her and pulled her onto his throbbing cock. Tongues trailed his sides. Chidori ripped into the woman's arms—she screeched in pleasure as he thrust into her. Straightening his hand he slit her throat, the Chidori acting as a crackling blade. Silver liquid spouted from the woman's neck as she fell from him, her face frozen in orgasm. Her skin blackened, she melted into the liquid of the tunnel.

_"Us too, kill us too Sasuke."_

Chidori began firing as he killed figure after figure, climaxing screams screeching from of every woman slain.

Sasuke's pulse raised higher, the lights began to flash violently, silver liquid was everywhere, it was dripping from every strand of hair.

Just when he thought he had killed them all, Sasuke felt a small tap on his silver-coated shoulder. Hand blade poised to strike; he turned to face the last of the women. He met unearthly eyes once again. She closed her white orbs in preparation for the kill. His hand flew back, ready to slice her head from her neck, but the chidori fizzled out of existence.

The woman was morphing.

The silver faded from her skin.

Soft pink light began to glow around it.

Dark raven strands began to stream out from the white ones and, slowly, her hair was overcome with black.

Wind ripped through the tunnel and her hair flew around her.

It became a breeze.

And then nothing.

Everything settled.

The woman opened her eyes. Lavender flecked irises smiled at his crimson ones.

"_Hyuga."_

She outstretched her hand, reaching for his face.

Her index finger pressed into his nose.

"I know you!" She said smiling up at him.

He breathed and the silver retracted from his body.

She tilted her head to one side. The smile faded and her eyes widened a little in thought. Raising her hand from his nose she traced something on his forehead.

"Sinner." It said.

Then, moving her hand down to his heart she began to trace something else.

She moved her hand away so he could see.

Everything went black and Sasuke awoke with a start. He was dripping in sweat.

He looked down at his hands.

"What the fuck," he muttered as he got up from the couch. He had managed to sleep after all, but his dreams were…

Sasuke balled his fists as he walked towards his room.

"_Hinata…"_ he thought, then continued aloud, "just what are you?" Knuckles white around the door handle, Sasuke sucked in a breath as he prepared himself to see the woman who haunted his dreams.

* * *

Tsunade looked out from the window in her office. Konoha had changed so much. She was sure that every hidden village had changed. The war had left a massive scar on the world but everyone seemed to be better off because of it. All the good that was supposed to be had finally come into fruition for the shinobi nations.

Or so she had initially believed…

Shizune entered the room, awakening Tsunade from her thoughts.

"Tsunade, your nin are waiting outside," she said bowing deeply in respect.

"Alright send them in," Tsunade said, returning to her desk. Sitting, she reached into her bottom drawer, producing a large bottle of Sake and a few small cups. Tsunade grabbed the largest. Small frogs and non-linear designs adorned the clay. It reminded her of Jiraiya. This had been his favorite while he was still alive. She examined the cup as she poured herself a drink.

She had downed one glass and was pouring herself another as Hinata and Sasuke walked in. Tsunade turned her head to the pair. She stared at them blankly.

"I'm sending you on a retrieval mission," she stated, taking a sip from her cup as she turned to look at Sasuke, her lips a grim line. She paused for a moment, seemingly thinking about something.

The Uchiha lost his patience.

"What is it old bat? If you're not going to tell us, I'll be getting on my way…"

Tsunade flinched and looked down at her cup. This was difficult. "Hinata, Sasuke, you will be going to find and retrieve the body of Naruto's old sensei, Jiraiya."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted in understanding. He looked at the Hokage, sympathy lingering about the corners of his eyes. A hush fell over the room.

Hinata fidgeted with her jonin jacket, she hated uncomfortable silences and thirty seconds passing without a word—she felt as though she was going to explode. It was bad enough that she had to stand next to the only person who had witnessed her alcohol-and-drug-induced folly.

The white-eyed girl stared blankly at the wall in remembrance of the messy morning she shared with Uchiha Sasuke. She began to poke her fingers together as she recalled more and more. An angry blush plagued her alabaster cheeks.

Sasuke noticed her fidgeting and turned his gaze upon her. She was a mess. Well she should be after… He scrutinized her a little, a small smirk playing on the corners of his mouth. Her eyes widened and she shrank under his penetrating stare.

_"I've gotta do something!"_ she thought to herself, her fingers now poking together at an immense speed. Um… Um…

Hinata turned to look at the Hokage who was now cocking a brow at the pair of them.

"_Um, um, um, um, um…. Something, anything! Um, the mission…"_

Hinata's mind raced in search of an escape. She found none and instead realized she was staring back at Sasuke again.

"_S-S-S-Sasuke. That morning… He… He… He…. We… He… Um, um, um…"_

Unaware she was holding her breath, Hinata was a dark shade of blue as she turned back to her Hokage "_the mission…_" she thought desperately, "_um, um…"_

"Um, Hokage-Sama, w-wouldn't the body have disintegrated by now?"

"No," Tsunade said, putting down her glass. She stiffened herself. Talking about Jiraiya as a corpse was nothing short of emotional torture.

"Jiraiya had extremely high stores of chakra which has been known to preserve the physical body for extended periods of time… depending on the amount stored. On top of that, he was a Toad Sage, his body would have absorbed the chakra from the nature around him only further preserving his…" she quickly reached for the glass and took a large swig, "his corpse. It is of extreme importance that we get the body back."

Swig.

"We have received word that cults have formed, worshiping Madera and the Mother. They are also after the body for… unknown but suspicious purposes."

Swig.

"Go to the Rain to investigate. I will be giving you Katsuyu so that you can summon any of Jiraiya's toads."

Swig, swig.

"She will be your liaison between the animal and the human world. Please expect to be attacked, this is an A-rank mission. Gather any intel you can on the cults while you are out there. You leave tomorrow morning by carriage at 4AM sharp. I suggest you go pack. This mission may take quite some time."

"Oh, and one more thing," she added as she got up from her chair. "This mission is extremely confidential. Tell no one. If anyone asks you are on a diplomatic mission to the Rain as liaisons for the Leaf. Got it? Naruto absolutely CANNOT know about this… understood?"

Hinata and Sasuke both nodded.

"Alright then," Tsunade finished, moving towards the window, sake cup in hand, "you can go."

The pair took their cue to leave. Neither of them could see how Tsunade's shoulders shook or the tears that ran down her face as she leaned against the windowsill.

The door shut.

"M'Lady?" Shizune asked sympathetically.

"Get me Naruto and Sakura. I'm sending them on a mission," she sniffled and then continued on. "Naruto cannot know about Jiraiya. We will send him away under the pretext of it being a PTSDP recovery mission. Sakura can go with him just in case of the Cults. We will send them to Heiwa in the outermost corner of the land of Fire… not too far from the Leaf. They have nice beaches there and tacosu… whatever, it'll be good for them to relax there."

Tsunade had collected herself thinking about her two favourite nin. The lines of her face softened as she smiled meekly. "I think they should have fun…" She trailed off for a second as though in thought but quickly piped up again, facing her pig-carrying pupil. "Shizune. Go get them for me. They leave tomorrow as well. And send word to the Sand. We may need a few extra shinobi since our defenses are low..."

"Okay." Shizune bowed and left the room.

Unbeknownst to either woman, the pair muttered in unison from either side of the door.

"Fucking cults."

* * *

"You've GOT to buy this!" Ino squeaked at her friend in excitement. Since learning that Sakura would be on a 'paid vacation' to mend her 'psychological wellbeing,' she had demanded that her two friends go on a long shopping trip. Sakura would need bathing suits after all!

"Try it on!" Ino commanded as she shoved a bunch of bathing suits in Sakura's face and pushed her into a changing room. "You'll look great, don't you worry," she said, a devious grin gracing her features. _"Naruto, you'll thank me later," _she thought, nodding to herself.

After hearing about Naruto's syrupy sexcapade, Ino became a number one supporter of the couple. She had always wanted the two to get together and now, FINALLY, Naruto had made a move! "Sakura did too, but she was totally wasted at the time, so I'm not sure that really counts," Ino thought to herself.

She had always watched them with envy. Best buddies, pushing each other around, yelling, fighting, smiling, laughing. They were one another's missing puzzle piece; they just didn't know it yet.

Sighing, she sat down on the red leather bench in front of the changing rooms. _"I wish that Shika would see me the way Naruto sees Sakura... But, he's got Temari now…_" Ino fretted inwardly as put her hand in her palm.

Losing his father sent Shikamaru over the edge. Temari's arms were the ones to catch him as he fell. Had Ino not lost her own father, maybe she could have been the one to save him from despair, but when she tried to console him, she'd choke, remembering those short moments when their fathers spoke to them before their deaths.

To cope, Ino had taken to sleeping around. She gladly accepted anyone who wanted to appreciate her, anyone who could fill the empty pit in her stomach, if only for an evening.

"Um," Sakura said, coming out of the changing room, pulling Ino from her thoughts. "I don't know if this is really… me." A shy blush dusted the kunoichi's cheeks. The top of the bathing suit was way too large for her and it showed.

"OH, OOPS!" Ino cried, noticing her mistake, "I meant to shove that on Hinata!"

Loosening the drawstrings in one quick motion, Ino pulled the bathing suit off Sakura and threw it into Hinata's changing room. Sakura yelped with embarrassment and bolted into her own, slamming the door behind her.

"Innoooooooooo…" Sakura growled from inside the changing room.

Ino chortled. "Quit being such a baby… both of get into your next suits and come out! HINATA THAT MEANS YOU TOO!" The lavender eyed girl had refused to exhibit the bathing suits Ino had forced on her up until now.

Looking down at her watch, Ino frowned with impatience. They were taking forever. The girls were supposed to meet up with everyone in a couple of hours and she wasn't sure they would be on time.

At that moment both changing room doors opened and her two friends poked their heads out into the shop.

"Come on you two, I don't got all day," Ino coaxed.

The pair walked out, both embarrassed, both unsure.

A huge smile spread across Ino's face. "They're perfect. Now we just have to find some evening dresses to match…"

* * *

"So, you're going on a diplomatic mission to the Rain?" Naruto crinkled his nose in disgust as he continued, "but it's so… rainy."

"At least it's a real mission. For real shinobi," Sasuke scoffed, "I won't be running around the beach because of my feelings."

"HEY!" Naruto interjected, "Tsunade said that it was to help with any problems that me or Sakura might be having. It's serious stuff ya' know? There's a lot of stuff to think about since the war. Don't you think so, Sasuke?"

"Hn. Whatever," Sasuke said, picking out a black jacket from the rack. Turning to the shop owner he said, "I'll take this, along with the shirt and slacks." The little man bowed then scurried off to prepare the order.

Naruto squinted at his friend. Something was off today. "I know why, I need a suit, Sasuke" Naruto began while scratching his chest and looking at the ceiling, "but, uh, remind me again why you need one?" "_Maybe he will open up to me about the mission a little more…" _Naruto silently hoped as he waited for his friend to respond.

"Diplomatic missions require the dress of a diplomat."

"Heh heh. Right."

"_Guess not. Same as ever, Silent Sasuke."_

Naruto smiled nervously, then approached the cash register to pay for his own order.

"_There's something he's not telling me…"_

* * *

Sasuke sighed, looking into the field of bobbing heads that was Club Nyan Nyan. The surly Uchiha had agreed to go out only because of his mission's early departure.

_"Might as well sleep on the ride there,"_ he reasoned with himself… That decision was now being deeply resented. Flashing lights were everywhere in the club, and the dream from the previous night kept creeping back into his reality. Faces of those he killed kept appearing in the crowd.

_"Is this the Post Traumatic Stress thing the Old Bat was talking about?"_ Sasuke asked himself inwardly. Walking to the bar, he grabbed a drink from Naruto's hand and took a large swig. The blonde opened his mouth to protest but was stopped when he saw a dark look pass over Sasuke's face.

"I need to be able to sleep later," Sasuke said as he stalked back into the crowd, Naruto's drink still in hand.

"Teme," Naruto muttered to himself.

"What was that Nar-u-to-Do-no?" Lopsided asked.

The Jinchuriki turned to look at the girl clinging to him.

Her chest. Lopsided. Not Sakura's.

The girl pulled herself up to him, her lips next to his ear. "You can tell me all your secrets," she said trailing her tongue up the length of his earlobe.

Naruto shivered and closed his eyes. That _did_ feel good. The girl was now gliding her teeth along his ear, pausing to nibble on the sensitive spots. He wondered what it would feel like if it were Sakura doing this to him.

_Sakura._

His eyes shot open and there she was, staring at him, her face was again unreadable. Shaking himself, Naruto pushed Lopsided into the girls lined up behind her. "Sakura!" He yelled after her, but she was already walking away.

"_Damn."_ Naruto gritted his teeth, cursing inwardly.

If Sakura had seen it once, she'd seen it a thousand times. Girls dripped off Naruto like the syrup had dripped…

The syrup.

Sakura grimaced. That had changed everything, that intimate moment, when her body cried out for him; he was like cold water in a drought. He hadn't reached for spot number one, he hadn't grabbed her breasts and yet, he managed to totally enrapture her. _"Was he trying to prove a point?"_ Sakura asked herself bitterly.

When he came back with another plate of pancakes he pretended like nothing had happened. All those years of rejecting him and finally, after being _roofied_, she had exposed true feelings.

"_Nice, Roofie Girl."_

And just when they were about to… she had gone and got nauseous again.

_"Damn it!"_ she yelled inwardly, _"maybe I really did turn him off… Maybe he wants nothing to do with me that way anymore… He didn't exactly jump at the opportunity when I tried to seduce him… But then again, I was a complete mess... But I really don't deserve him… And then that morning... I just don't know. And now this mission…"_

"Ugh," she huffed, walking to a high balcony of the bar. She could people-watch here. Focusing on other people would easily distract herself from her own mess of a life. She gazed down at the crowd below her, tapping her fingers on the balcony. "_Naruto, Naruto, where for art thou Naruto? Eh?"_ The tapping stopped as she grabbed onto the railing and leaned over for a better view.

"_Nani?"_

She could see Sai approaching Ino. "_This should be interesting,"_ she thought as she readied herself for what she hoped would be a hilarious encounter…

"_Fire and Ice are about to collide."_

* * *

"Ino-Sama, I need your help with something," Sai said flatly.

The blonde instinctively grabbed a strand of her ponytail. Sai made her nervous. He didn't feel emotions. It was weird. "Uh sure… Um..." she pulled on one of the strands. "How about we go somewhere a little quieter? So I can hear you better" Ino offered, raising her voice to be clear.

Sai bowed. "Absolutely. I have read that it is customary to do so when participating in recreational clubbing."

Laughing a little she grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowd. His skin was surprisingly warm for someone who seemed so cold.

Up on her balcony, Sakura smiled down at her friend. "Finally getting over Shikamaru I see. Well that's good, now I don't have to worry so much for when I go away…" Sakura sighed to herself. "You better treat her right, Sai." With that, the kunoichi turned from her solitary perch, feeling alone and in desperate want of her bed.

Once on the patio of the club, Ino let go of Sai's hand and turned to face him. "That's a little better," she hoped rather than thought.

Sai began to speak before she was ready to listen, "I've got orders from the Hokage; you are to teach me about all aspects of socializing," he said, producing a mission notice.

"Um okay" Ino mumbled, as she took the notice in hand, a little stunned at the abruptness of her new job.

"The mission order is effective pending your acceptance. You just said 'um, okay' which is generally a statement of acceptance, so let us begin now." He continued, an eerie smile rounded the lines of his alabaster features, "you're supposed to guide me through the day to life of a happy, healthy shinobi, or at least, that is what the Hokage said," Sai finished, his voice void of anything emotional.

_"Day-to-day life huh? Happy? I'm not happy, or healthy. What is she thinking? I overdrink and… I'm depressed,"_ she sighed internally. _"How am I, someone who is so messed up, supposed to fix someone that is equally if not more screwed up?" _Ino sweat-dropped as she reasoned further,

_"Lucky for him all he needs is to learn… his heart isn't broken. He doesn't have to worry about stitching himself back… WAIT, that's it! He can learn. Broken me can teach, right? I don't have to be the embodiment of what I'm teaching him. I can just teach him like through textbooks and lectures and stuff… What can I do tonight though?"_

"Clubbing," she said, breaking her own silence. "Clubbing 101 starts now."

"Alright, Sensei." Sai accepted. That smile was still creeping her out.

Collecting her nerve, Ino grabbed his hand and dragged him back into the club. She stopped at one of the balconies. "This is where we start chapter one of clubbing," she said as she turned to look at him. Sai had produced a notebook and pen from… well, she wasn't sure where. She bit her lip, _"what an oddball,"_ she thought and then turned back to the crowd. Pointing down at a couple she began to explain.

"Those two like each other Sai. You know what 'liking' someone means right?"

Sai nodded, and then raised his pen in the air as he began to explain, "I am aware of the different kinds of attraction, heterosexual attraction, homosexual attraction, transsexual attraction… It all gets rather complicated depending on how people identify themselves-"

Ino stopped him there. She made a face, embarrassed for her pupil who was still smiling like a fiend.

"It doesn't matter who or what you are," she said gently. "You love who you love, Sai. It just happens."

"Yes, Sensei." He said while writing something down in his notebook.

Ino tilted her head and squinted her eyes at him.

"What else?" He asked.

That creepy grin wasn't going away. Ino sighed and turned back to the crowd. "Well, you see those people down there?" She pointed to two clubbers on the dance floor. "They want to dance with one another."

"How can you tell such things?" Sai asked, pen pressed against his upturned lips.

"Notice how they keep making eye contact with one another? And smiling? If you notice, too, they keep getting spatially closer. They're going to end up beside each other at one point and that'll be it. They'll be dancing together."

"How do people engage in dancing? I have read about salsa, break dance, tango, rumba—" Sai was stopped mid-sentence.

"Listen to the music Sai, how does it make you want to dance?" She demanded of him, slightly frustrated.

"I'm sorry I don't know what you mean."

_"GRAH… Does his expression ever change?!"_ Ino asked herself.

"Feel the music… you should be able to feel it in your body. It sways you, raises your arms," Ino motioned as she attempted to explain how and why dancing happened.

"No, I'm sorry, I really don't feel the music as you have said."

Ino made a face. She was going to have to take matters into her own hands. "_Gleeful bastard."_ Just then the music moved into something she loved, Algo Me Gusta De Ti began to blow through the speakers. She grabbed Sai's hands as she positioned her back to him. Closing her eyes, she let the music carry her away from her student. She spread her arms, feet began shuffling and her whole body fell to the music.

Sai's arms, however, were resisting any form of movement. Frustrated by the inescapable nature of her student, Ino turned to him, "you've got to move as you really want to," she said into his face. He was surprisingly near.

She turned away from to continue dancing. And then… something odd happened. The ice freezing Sai's joints melted away. All resistance was gone. Ino couldn't see what crept into the Cold Artist's face, but she felt large hands mould around hers and move her through the motion of the music. Before she knew what was going on, she was facing him. His smile was gone.

_Eh?_

An arm fell around the small of her back, it was holding her up, she blinked. "_Eeehhh?!"_She shrieked inwardly.

Another astounded blink and he was spinning her, pushing her legs back, tossing her out, pulling her back into his chest. He raised her hands up, over her head and around his neck. Her eyes widened and, catching herself, she responded, relaxing into the embrace. His hands went to her hips and he gently pushed them around the dips and highs of the melody.

She closed her eyes, trusting him to move her, before she realized what she was doing.

He _knew_; he was guiding her quickly through the music, and, for a moment it seemed as though they were thinking with the same brain. She wasn't even sure if he was leading anymore. They just reacted.

She was turned, her back pressed into his chest. One hand on her thigh, the other on her hip, Sai rolled her into his own motion where they fell into a steady rhythm. The hand on her hip moved up to her belly as he closed in on her, it raised and her body arched to meet it. The hand ran up between her breasts.

"Daring," she thought, "Anyone else would be dead."

Her breath hitched; his hand was now curled around her throat. She was allowed to be afraid for only one second. Using the hand on her thigh as a guide, Sai spun her down as his hand quickly flipped to the back of her neck. Her heart fell into her gut and her eyelids flew open. She looked up at her partner. He dipped her.

With panache.

"Nani?! What the hell just happened?! That was… WHAT WAS THAT?!" She screamed inwardly.

"Don't people normally engage in coitus after dancing like that?" Sai asked.

Ino deadpanned.

_He's still got a long way to go._

End Chapter 3

Hope you guys liked it!

A/N: The dream at the beginning IS important, it will be much more significant later on. Just wanted to make that clear!  
Also, please no character or pairing bashing. If you have a major problem with it, don't read the story. PS I do not know if SaIno will be a pairing yet so no jumping to conclusions.

LOVE YOU ALL

IF


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

Uchikina Shojo translates roughly to "shy girl" in English.

Does anyone else see the weird coincidence here?! Uchikina…. Uchiha? I sure hope it's not just a coincidence!

August 24th

Pack in hand, Sasuke walked the dimly lit streets of Konoha. He was in deep contemplation the mission he was about to embark on.

Firstly, he decided that going to Nyan Nyan had been a crappy idea. He should have just avoided the Dobe. Kicking at the dirt below his feet, he sighed lightly. _This will be one hell of a trip._

As he was leaving the club to get his bags, Naruto had stopped him, suggesting that the two teams travel together for the first part of the trip. Hinata and Sasuke could then take the Southern Pass to the Rain, cutting their trip off by half a day. The road was a lot rockier and less taken care of than the main highway, but it would be "so much faster." Naruto had reasoned. Sasuke reluctantly agreed. He desperately wanted to minimize the amount of time he spent with _that girl. _

_That girl… _Sasuke thought as he closed his eyes in memory of the morning spent with the bashful kunoichi.

FLASHBACK

"What _are _you?" The Uchiha muttered through clenched teeth. Knuckles white around the door handle, Sasuke sucked in a breath as he prepared himself to see the woman who haunted his dreams. Opening the door ajar just slightly, he peered into his room.

There she was, a less elegant version of the figure in his dream. Hair, a mess amongst the pillows, her mouth fell slightly open. Her leg was wrapped around the edge of his comforters and one of her arms held a throw pillow in a tight embrace.

Feeling less threatened by this odd little thing, Sasuke stalked over to the bed to further investigate the girl. Well, she was a less of a girl and more of a woman, the Uchiha noted as his eyes moved to the breasts that had been so exposed to him in the dream. He cocked a brow as he moved his head a little closer.

"Mmmm." The Hyuga mumbled in her sleep as she wiggled deeper into the bed. A small smile grew on her face as she slept.

Sasuke reeled back and crouched on the floor, if he was caught staring, who knew what the Dobe might say… Carefully peering back up at the bed, he scrunched his nose. "Hn. Still asleep huh?" He said as he approached the bed… with a little more caution this time.

Sitting beside her, he examined the features of the woman before him. Her skin seemed to glow whiter under the morning light that was streaming through his window. He tilted his head, examining her Azalea smile; a warm rosé stretched out and dusted the pale outskirts of her lip. Her cheeks swelled with the warmth of her blissful slumber. She moaned a little, the creases of her smile deepening as she moved her hands to hold onto another.

Sasuke pursed his lips in confusion. Looking down, he slowly mimicked her movement, fingers curling around either palm. Something twinged inside of him, a small firework of heat sprang out from somewhere inside his stomach. He savoured the feeling for a second. His lips pressed together a little. _Like Mom used to,_ he thought.

Realizing what he was doing, he ripped his hands apart, out of their intimate embrace. He glared at Hinata who was still smiling at nothing. "_How dare she make me… remember," _Sasuke hissed inwardly.He sat down on the floor, feeling drained for the first time since his parents died. Looking into his lap he didn't see the kunoichi begin to stir.

Hinata's eyes fluttered half open as she attempted to fight off the drumming in her head. "MMMMFFF" she sighed out, trying to regain any semblance of stillness in the room. Sasuke shot up like a bullet and towered over the girl who was just beginning to sit up.

Hinata was spatially dysfunctional.

Sasuke was overwrought with impatience.

The two collided head-first like a set of freight trains.

"Ach!" Hinata squeaked. She rubbed her head in pain, eyes clenched together. Sasuke was shaking. He looked up at her, hatred clouding his sharingan eyes. "WHAT _ARE_ YOU!?" He yelled into her face.

Hinata recoiled from Sasuke's malice. "I… I- I… I'M SORRY UCHIHA SAN!" She cried, bowing her head in embarrassment. "Please forgive me." Her eyes widened as nausea spun her brain like a dreidel.

Pushing past the hot-blooded Uchiha she threw her head inside the trashcan next to the bed. It wreaked. She wretched until she had emptied her stomach.

Then it dawned on her.

Why was she nauseous? Was the puke festering inside of the garbage can hers? Sasuke seemed fine… Her eyes widened. She was in Sasuke Uchiha's room… and she had no idea _why. _Nor did she have any recollection of the previous night.

She ripped her head from the garbage can and stared, horrified at the Uchiha.

"_What happened?!" _She asked herself.

Looking down just to check, Hinata was relieved to find herself still in the dress from last night. Feeling a little more confident now that she knew she was still capable of saving herself for Naruto, Hinata grabbed a waterglass of unknown origin from the bedside table. After taking a large gulp, she turned to face the Uchiha, determination glinting in her eyes.

Sasuke was surprised to see resolve overcome the initial horror that plagued Hinata's face. He didn't like that she was no longer afraid of him. He would do something to rectify that. No one was allowed to tamper with his head and come out unscathed. "_That wretch, what's with the sudden confidence?" _He asked himself inwardly, narrowing his gaze at her. She _would _fear him. She would.

"You look pretty confident for someone who just spent the night in _my bed… _Pft. You didn't handle yourself well with me... or Naruto last night. You're obnoxious. Better watch yourself when you're drinking around him, you never know what might happen if you're not careful. You might do worse than telling him how gorgeous you think he is… but apparently not quite as handsome as me…"

That did it.

She was bright red and her hands were fists in her lap.

"Y-you know?" She stammered out.

"The whole town knows Hinata. You don't have to be a nin to tell that you're totally _infatuated _with him."

She looked up abruptly, the blush only a hint on her cheeks. She furrowed her brow at him.

"Infatuated? I love him, Sasuke-san."

"Tch." He cocked a brow at her. "You're infatuated. You're like me."

Her eyes supernovaed. She thought herself a lot of things, but never did she ever compare herself to _Sasuke. _The traitor of Konoha. "_How?" _she asked herself inwardly. As though he had heard her thoughts he responded to her look of surprise.

"You are using someone else as motivation to become stronger. They are your goal and you are obsessed with that person. You chase that person with every last drop of blood in your body."

His stare was unwavering.

"You're searching for something you can't truly get. That makes you more obsessed."

Her fingers curled into her palms and her knuckles whitened.

"You devote yourself to something that won't acknowledge you the way you want it to. Its all you can think about, night and day, it is your every third thought. You taste your lust in the food you eat, the water you drink and the air you breathe. They _must _acknowledge you. You want to _possess _that person, you want them to think of you the amount that you think of them. The person I was chasing wasn't so very different from Naruto. Only, you chase in blind desire, I chased in blood lust..."

He paused remembering his dream, looking at her she was so different from _then _she was so much more sullen now. Her brow was creasing with worry. He was getting under her skin. He reveled in it.

She wouldn't make him face his guilt. All of the sudden rage burst through him. He would _not face it._

He could pretend to though.

"_What would the Hokage say, explaining this to such a pathetic woman?" _He began to cackle inwardly. Something had snapped inside him again. He would _ruin _her.

_Lie. Manipulate._

He maintained his stare. He would be unreadable and state.

"My blood-lust was blind too." He moved in closer to her, positioning himself in front of her on the bed.

"It wasn't a real motivation." Closer.

"You have to make yourself better by being _your own _motivation. It can't come from someone else. That's when you become truly strong." Closer.

He was a breath away from her face. "Have you ever done anything _not _thinking of Naruto? _For Naruto?_" His voice lowered.

She looked up at him in awe. She opened and closed her mouth several times. She couldn't breathe. He was right.

"Who's life are you really living, Hinata-sama? Do you even know anymore? Who are you _without _Naruto? You've made yourself nothing. You're pathetic." He snarled at her.

All of the sudden they heard voices from the room next door.

_Naruto's._

"How are you feeling, Sakura-chan?" His voice rasped out from the wall. He sounded so caring.

Any colour that had returned to Hinata's face since puking had now left it again.

"No," Hinata's voice faltered with the one syllable word.

"_She's done for." _Sasuke congratulated himself. He would make her miserable. He would confuse her. He would completely annihilate the life she had known and she was already so well set-up for it. He would never be blamed. He could still assume the Hokage's seat.

"I'm going to go make breakfast," an eerie smile upturned the corners of his lips. "Pancakes are okay right?

She remained silent.

He left the room and shut the door behind him. His pseudo-smile turned into a maniacal grin, malice staining every drop of his sadistic glee.

Round, saltine tears, dalmatianed her little nest on the bed.

"Naruto-kun…" she addressed the wall. "N-" she almost shouted but was stopped by another bout of nausea.

"_He never answered when I… When Pein…" _her thoughts darted around the many times she had been dismissed, Naruto had done it so many times. _"Never once to Sakura..."_

She collapsed into her bucket once more spitting bile and stomach acid. She was totally empty. The tears and the heaves left her deaf to all around her. All she could feel was pain. All she could hear were her sobs and the dry heaves. She hadn't noticed when Naruto peaked his head in. She wasn't even retching anymore. She was merely sobbing into the bucket. Exhaustion overwhelmed her and her muscles seemed to atrophy, she had no strength to move anymore. Or to do anything.

What was the point? What was her purpose other than to love Naruto?

It felt like she had been there for hours when all of the sudden, she felt something hard and cold pressed against her forehead.

"Time to grow up Hyuga. Eat something. You need it." Sasuke's voice slithered through her barraging sobs.

She stayed where she was.

A hand fell on her shoulder. She was being pulled upwards. The room moved and suddenly she was met with a sharingan stare.

"Get a grip Hinata." He stated flatly.

The kunoichi's eyes were blank, her breaths; short hitches.

They heard a moan and something thudded against the wall next to them. Hinata looked at the wall then back to Sasuke. Her inhalations became increasingly sharp and quick. Tears seemed to downpour from her clouded eyes.

She began to hyperventilate.

"Stop it." Sasuke said, to no avail.

"Stop." He repeated.

Nothing was working. She had begun to sweat profusely and her breaths became rapid wheezes. She was gasping for air.

All the previous malice Sasuke had felt melted instantaneously at the sight of this helpless girl. Something foreign sparked within him.

"_Help her, Sasuke." _A soft voice cooed gently in his head.

It was the trigger to his bullet. Sasuke launched at the shaking girl, pulling her against his lips. She froze as he ventilated a long-winded breath into her mouth. Her body greedily inhaled, welcoming the much-needed air. She exhaled; and he parted his lower lip from hers, allowing the air to escape. When her exhalation could no more, his lower lip caught hers and air filled her lungs once again

Lightheaded. Air. Breathing. Their kiss was breath. Parting lips, meeting again, breathing in, breathing out, Sasuke was the moon to their tide.

The air stilled. The rich taste of lips melting into one another had bled into their senses. Lavender wafted in Sasuke's nostrils. Heat sweltered between the two bodies.

Then something happened. If for only a moment, the Uchiha felt warm azalea honey melt deeper into lips. The sugary warmth retracted a little as though it was unsure, but then returned into the depth of his the icy desert lips.

Then it was simply gone.

Cold air in front of him was all he could feel now.

Empty, cold air in front of him.

He slowly opened his eyes. Hinata looked like she was about to shriek or pass out. _She did that_, he thought to himself smugly. He shoved the plate of pancakes into her lap.

"Eat up," he said, a boyish grin played on the corners of his mouth.

He got up to leave the room once more, "you may not act like you're hungry but your lips say otherwise. Tch." He stifled the laughter at his own joke. "I'm going to go train. You can let yourself out, can't you?" He paused as his grin grew wider. His last words to her dripped with sarcasm as he pronounced the first word; "Uchikina Shojo*?" He left the room chuckling to himself.

Red as a firetruck, Hinata very nearly started hyperventilating again. She wolfed down her breakfast, put her plate in the sink, and then dashed all the way home in bear feet, nearly colliding with the Messenger at her door.

"Are you Hyuga-Hinata of 79A?" The Messenger motioned at the door.

"Ah… yes that's me" she said breathlessly.

"I have a Hokage mission notice for you. You are to report to the Hokage at 1PM." With that, the man handed her a slip of paper, he bowed and left her.

Looking down at the note, Hinata thought to herself… _"What this could be about…?"_

END FLASHBACK

"HEY SASUKE! OVER HERE!" Naruto was waving vigorously, as though the orange and black suit wasn't noticeable enough…

Approaching his loud friend, Sasuke hissed into his face "shut up Naruto, you're going to wake up the entire town." The blonde fidgeted, scratching his head and pulling at his collar.

"My bad, you're right. Heh heh…"

It went silent for a moment. The Uchiha, realizing the necessity of "normalcy," piped up. He had to keep up appearances, for more than just one reason. "So um…" Sasuke rubbed his chest with his fingers, "our first over night stop is in…"

Naruto gladly took the cue, "in Joryu Momonomura."

Sasuke cocked a brow, "that should be interesting. Where are we staying?"

"It's called Momo no Wainsupa. It's supposed to be pretty nice. They have onsens, a free breakfast buffet and homemade Peach Wine… I dunno what that is but it sure sounds good to me!" Naruto grinned at the pleasant prospect of their first mission altogether.

"Sounds a little fancy…" Sasuke crinkled his nose in distaste.

"Baa-chan said that she would cover the extra expenses, so it shouldn't be a problem. Oh, but she wanted me to remind you to stay on-task with your mission… whatever that means…"

A mischievous grin sprouted on Naruto's face. He put on his most sultry voice; "could it be that you and Hinata…?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Sasuke hardened. "Tch. With the Hyuga? You've gotta be joking."

"Ah come on Sasuke, she's pretty cute!" Naruto attempted to reason.

"If you think she is so cute, Dobe, why don't _you_ go out with her?" Sasuke began scheming inwardly. _"I wonder what would happen if…" _

Naruto was looking at his friend nervously.

"I, um… well Sasuke, I can't. I… I have feelings for someone else… I can't just…"

"Sakura." Sasuke said flatly.

The Blonde Shinobi stared blankly at the lofty Uchiha. "_How did you know" _were the lines on Naruto's features.

"Dobe, I would have to be the stupidest man ever to _not _know." Sasuke could read him like a book. He sweat-dropped a little. "_What a moron."_

The Uchiha's statement chiseled Naruto's stone face with embarrassment and confusion. Before Naruto could yell out his protests, the Teme continued.

"But I need you to do something for me, I need… a _favour" _he said carefully "I need you to set Hinata straight. Tomorrow night. After dinner. Respond to her confession. I don't want travelling with you to spoil our mission."

The Jinchuriki's skin contorted. He looked deeply uncomfortable.

"I guess you are right… Okay, Sasuke." He said quietly.

Just then the two heard footsteps walking briskly toward them. The Kunoichi had arrived. It was time to leave. Grabbing their belongings, each with a small sized pack, they piled into the carriage and sped off into the night.

In the carriage no one seemed to want to talk. Sasuke's eyes were red-rimmed and it seemed to age him several years. "_Stupid Teme thinking MY alcohol would make HIM sleep. Moron," _Naruto had thought angrily to himself. Shifting his gaze, the blonde looked at the two women seated in front of him. They were seated with their faces to the moon. Light reflected from their angelic faces, but was starkly contrasted by the bloodshot and sleepdeprived eyes that the two shared with the Uchiha. Naruto felt a swell of responsibility when he finally puffed out the demand that all of them ought to sleep.

"Hn." One grunted, turning away from the noisy speaker.

"Mm," the two sleepy cherubs nodded in unison and fell asleep against the walls of the carriage. Only Naruto noticed how after some time, the pair had fallen together, black hair on a padded shoulder, pink hair on black.

Smiling the young boy thought to himself, _"I'll take care of them! Believe it." _And with that, he too pressed his head against the carriage walls and fell into a sweltering dream of pink hair, black hair, liquor and beaches. A smile drifted onto his sleeping face.

The carriage had lurched to a stop when they all awoke around 5PM. Naruto flew face-first into Sakura's lap and Sasuke had to catch hold of his seat to prevent such a fate for himself.

Naruto howled as Sakura smacked him across the head with her pack. A large welt sprouted from the top of his head. The Uchiha snorted at his unfortunate friend. The Hyuga, it seemed, had no reaction to the banter of her travel companions. She merely collected her belongings and walked dazedly to the Inn.

Momo no Wainsupa, as they all saw, it was quite the Inn indeed. An oversized entranceway showed them the way inside the grounds. It was gaited by a large red-painted arch, behind which one could see a beautifully situated garden.

Trimmed hedges formed small walls of green; Sakura, Willow and Peach trees dappled the landscape. A myriad of stone bridges and walkways delicately divided and proportioned the scenery. A stream that collected into small koi ponds danced sporadically throughout the garden. It divided itself into two larger streams; colouring the main walkway with the crimons, the corals, and the black and white pearls of the Koi.

"Wow." Sakura breathed as she met with Hinata at the main arch. She grabbed her friend's hand and smiled down at her; excitement was blossoming. "Let's go!" She shouted; sunshine seemed to be bursting through her expression.

Hinata's eyes widened in amazement and she let herself be dragged toward the inn by this wondrous new being. Something about this place made them… different, perhaps even a little radiant.

"Hi, um, for the Hidden Leaf nin, please? It should be under the reservation of the Godiame Hokage, Tsunade." Sakura said as she peered eagerly at the bespectacled secretary.

"Ah, yes, just one moment please." The woman said, turning from her, as she began typing something into her computer. "Ah yes," she continued, adjusting her glasses slightly, "you must be Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto and Sakura? Can I see a piece of ID please?" The foursome each produced a small document from assorted places on their person.

For Sakura, it was her breast pocket, the picture aged her despite her looks and her attempted photogenic smile. Sasuke's was a distinct scowl, his receeding Sharingan only slightly captured by the camera, causing his eyes to look as though they were a deep maroon. He produced this from the pocket of his pack. Naruto grinned widely on his own, and produced the ID from his pant pocket. Hinata's face was blank on her photo. This came from the pocket of her oversized sweater.

Sasuke's brow twitched slightly at the emotionless face on his counterpart's ID.

Looking at each slip carefully, the woman seemed satisfied. She returned the slips and graciously explained where their rooms were located. The boys would be staying in the west wing, next to the shared baths. The women would be staying in the Northeast wing, with a large, panoramic view of the peach orchard.

Handing each of the four a set of keys, she continued, "I know your stay here will not be long, but we here at Momo no Wainsupa hope that you can rest peacefully here. Since you are staying with us for only an evening, complimentary and unlimited peach wine will be available in your room's wine cabinet. Dinner will be served in the main hall in one hour. Please eat well at our unlimited buffet. Enjoy your stay!" And with that she bowed to them and returned to her work.

The rest of the evening passed blithely. All of the nin ate remarkably well, even Hinata, Sakura noted, a motherly look passed over her face. Only Naruto seemed to notice. His stomach lurched from more than a full stomach.

"_She'd make a good mother our children, lets take her."_ he heard one of the Juubi say.

Sakura licked some lime off her finger.

"_She will lick us like that. I bet you she'd be good at…"_

Turning bright red, the poor Jinchuriki had to excuse himself in want of a hot bath.

Not long after, the others returned to their respective rooms.

Sasuke walked in to see Naruto white as a sheet and sprawled over his futon. His robes were disheveled and it looked like the dobe had waged a war with himself.

"What's up with you, Foxy-boy?" Sasuke said contemptuously.

"MMMMMF," the blonde mumbled into his pillow, "Sakura," he stammered, "want." He stammered again, "need."

Sasuke cocked a brow, knowing the exact antidote to his friend's predicament. It only took two words. "Hinata, reject."

Naruto sprang up like a frightened cat. "WHAH!" His eyes were wide and clear. "You're right! I gotta do that!" He paused, his face scrunching in confusion.

"How do I do that?"

Sasuke palmed his forehead. "Dobe." He sighed. The boy was hopeless. "Take this," he said, grabbing a bottle of pear wine from the extensive rack. "Ask her to have a drink with you at the onsen. Grab your bathingsuit. Make it date-like at first. Trust me, there_ will _be realizations. Make sure she's a little tipsy when you tell her. Tell her. Keep drinking, and be happy friends. I'll come in with Sakura to save your sorry ass about half an hour after you go to tell her." He finished, staring blankly at his ignorant, Jinchuriki friend.

Slowly, the blonde wrapped his fingers around the bottle-neck. Giving his friend a sideways glance as if to ask how he was so knowledgeable, Naruto nodded slightly and said a cautious, "okay Sasuke… Believe it?" He sounded very unsure of himself.

Sasuke snickered as the boy exited the room. "_What a moron."_ He thought to inwardly. Grabbing his own bottle, the Uchiha fixed his robe and laid down on his futon, counting down the fifteen and sipping for every passing minute. _"15 minutes and I'll go get Sakura. This should be a very interesting night…" _He took a large swig between the minutes. _"Very interesting."_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Read the manga. Be as distressed as I am, message me and then I'll be glad to vent along with you.

Sorry it took so long to update! I've had a particularly hectic time with getting back into the swing of university etc. I will try to update more regularly from now on though it may be two weeks between updates.

I hope you enjoy.

IF

August 24th

10:23PM

Hinata heard a faint tap at the door. "Hinata, can you get that? I just got out of the shower" Sakura's voice called from the steam-filled bathroom. "Uh, sure!" Hinata said, bowing slightly to the commotion behind the bathroom door.

The tap resounded again. "Um… coming" she half-shouted, addressing yet another door. She drew in a breath, "_who could it be I wonder…?"_ She thought confusedly. It was getting later in the evening.

She was reaching for the handle, when suddenly Neji's face flashed before her eyes. He was as vivid as the door before her. All of the sudden she was on the battlefield. There was blood everywhere. She could hear voices screaming, the thuds of dead bodies. Neji. Impaled. Blood. So much blood. She recognized this. _"I'm here and I'm fine, I'm at the spa. This isn't mmm-" _anxiety built up in her chest like a balloon ready to pop.

"_I'm here and I'm fine. I'm here and I'm fine. I've got to breathe. In," _she sucked a breath in, _"and out," _she softly exhaled. _"In," _the scenery started to change around her, _"and out," _the clarity with which she saw the battlefield faded, bloodstained hills turned to white-painted walls, the ground beneath her was soft and warm and plush. She settled herself into whatever this new ground was, for whatever it was, it was not grave soil. The warmth seemed to grow. _"In," _she thought, inhaling, _"and out," _the warmth was in front of her. It was heating her cheeks. It was settled on her lips like warm whipped cream. A body materialized in front of her. A man. A man with black hair. A man who's hands were wrapped around her arms, holding her together. His eyes were closed. His clothes were blue. _"In" _she continued her breaths, _"and out."_ She felt cold air pass against her lower lip as she exhaled. As soon as she was about to inhale the warmth returned to smother her lips.

Wait.

She knew this.

She remembered this.

Knock, knock, knock.

She shrieked at the sudden noise, coming once again to her senses.

Remembering where she was, she grabbed the door handle, opened the door and immediately bowed to her guest in apology.

"Sorry for making you—" she found herself at a loss for words when she raised her head slightly to see the person before her. There was Naruto, standing in front of her, kimono donned and bottle of wine in hand. His face was slightly flushed. He would have looked bashful had it not been for a slight ruffle in his hair and a twitch about his eyes.

"Let's go to the onsens Hinata-San." He said, grabbing her arm while starting off toward the West Wing.

Dragged slightly, Hinata clumsily blurted "O-okay Naruto, b-b-but I need to get my b-b-bathingsuit." Naruto stopped in his tracks. A little embarrassed at his mistake. He didn't turn to look at her when he said that he would wait for her. She quickly disappeared back into room 67. After a few moments of poking her fingers together behind the door, blushing like a schoolgirl and nearly fainting, Hinata re-emerged with a bathingsuit and towel in hand.

"Um, lets go Naruto-dono," she said boldly, grabbing his arm and taking the lead this time.

The onsen was better situated than the garden. The spring itself was large and untamed, sitting atop a small hill. It was protected by a sweeping park of peach trees and orchids. Shaggy willows overhung benches where guests could sit to recuperate after bathing. Large boulders sometimes interrupted the sheen over the pool and conveniently blocked other guests from view. In this way, the pool was divided into smaller alcoves that looked out through the gardens and over the peach orchards and the masses of ground that rose into pink mountains at dusk.

Hinata took a sip as she looked dazedly at the view in front of her. It was not the garden she was looking at.

Sitting in front of her was Naruto.

The blonde light in her life. Of her life. _He _had asked _her_ to hang out. He _knew_ how she felt about him. He was her meaning in life. The only thing she wanted from life, other than perhaps the welfare of her teammates. Naruto was the epitome of all she wanted from life. He was above everything. He was kind, and (sometimes) thoughtful and brave and courageous. He was the high-rise of perfection. He would be Hokage. He had protected her when she was little. He protected everyone. From the moment she met him, he became her resolve. She would work to be better for him, she would _be… _for him.

"Here, Hinata, have some, its good." Naruto awoke the girl from her haze.

He sighed, watching her as he poured them both a glass. He knew that she loved him, he did. And for a long time he had watched her, debating on how to let her down. He was guilty, knowing that every time something bad happened with Sakura, he debated asking this girl out. Hinata was pretty, and she really cared for him all these years. She had risked her life to save his on multiple occasions. Why not date someone who was so dedicated and so passionate about him? He was even a little surprised he hadn't already fallen for her. Wouldn't most men fall for a woman who risked her life to protect them?

Apparently not.

And that is why Naruto never asked her out on dates. For all her loving him, he didn't know her. He didn't know Hinata _without_ her love for him.

He doubted he ever would so long as she was captive to her feelings.

He often thought about what his friends needed. What Hinata needed was her own life. A life that was not founded on loving and being a slave to someone else. She had no idea who she was without Naruto—and he could see that was a problem.

His relationship with Sakura was a mere shadow in the face of this fact.

It was time to let her go and find herself. Now was a good time. Neji had said to Naruto that; "your life not your own anymore, it also includes mine now as well." And Naruto knew. Neji had made him responsible for Hinata. For her well-being, her happiness. Sure, it would be hard for at least the first bit. But in the end, she would be free, and Naruto thought that would be best.

"_I will do my best to take care of her, Neji. Believe it!" _The solemn blonde thought to himself as he clinked her glass.

"Listen Hinata, I called you out because I have something very important to talk to you about," Naruto began hesitantly.

Her face flushed a little and, after taking a gulp of her drink, her fingers began poking together. _"Is this-?" _She asked inwardly, her thoughts being stopped again by Naruto's voice.

"Your confession was amazing Hinata-san, it really was. You are probably the person that has cared for me the most over the years. I really appreciate that. It's nice knowing I wasn't totally hated by everybody. But Hinata…" he sighed.

"I'm worried about you. I want you to be able to speak normally to me. I want you to cook for yourself, not because you want to one day be a great wife for me."

She knew what was coming. She knew that what he said was painfully true. A large tear began to roll down Hinata's cheek. Trying to hide her upset, she took a drink, using the glass to hide her face.

"I want you to train, not because you want to defend me, but because you want to train and become stronger for your own benefit. For yourself. Do you see what I'm saying here?" He asked with his face contorted in discomfort and pain. He knew he would be a world of hurt for her.

"Mm." She moaned from the lip of her cup. Tears were diluting her wine.

"And you know, don't you Hinata? That I'm in love with Sakura. Apparently it's obvious according to Sasuke," he huffed at the mention of the Uchiha. "I mean you're beautiful and amazing but I—"

"Thank you, Naruto," the Kunoichi had stood up from the bath. "I understand. I'll be leaving now."

"Um… okay" the boy rasped out in response, his head down. He was sorry he had to hurt her.

Just as the girl was about to reach the door of the spa, it opened and there stood Sasuke, with Sakura in tow. The pink haired girl rushed to her friend. A look of knowing glinted in her eye.

"Hinata," Sakura exclaimed, "let's relax and enjoy the spa, okay?" She asked, pausing to look over her friend's shoulder at the blonde man shrouded in steam.

"Here," she said looking back to the sullen girl. "Let's have a drink, hm? I mean, we are spending tomorrow in the carriage anyway right?!" She laughed nervously, hoping that Hinata would take the bait. She would do anything to protect the girl before her.

"Sure," the lavender-eyed girl whispered out. Sakura was about to drag her friend away from the men when someone grabbed the pair of girls by the rope-backs of their bathing suits.

"I don't think so," Sasuke said to their backs. "Let's all have a drink _together."_ He pronounced the last word so menacingly that both of the girls got goosebumps.

They gulped and shouted in unison "sure!"

August 24th

3:47 PM

Konoha was a busy as ever. It was a Monday after all. Trudging through the streets with a man bereft of social etiquette, Ino moved from shop to shop, place to place explaining why people dressed in particular fashions.

They had just entered a rather fritzy store when Ino held up a suit for him to see.

"Someone who wants to express professionalism or power might wear a suit like this. Clothing is like art, Sai, it can express what you want to be seen as, like a mask or it can express your inner self."

Sai nodded and jotted some notes down in his little notebook. Looking back up, he noticed a pair of girls giggling over something.

"What about them," he asked pointedly. "What are they doing?"

Ino looked over to the pair of girls who were stationed outside of the change room. They were giggling and calling out to someone. Ino pursed her lips.

"It looks like they just gave their friend something to wear. It's possible it's some embarrassing outfit… or something that their friend wouldn't normally wear. My guess is that it's the latter."

Just then, a curly, ginger-haired girl emerged from a change room. She was in an emerald dress that flowed loosely over her body, showing off a pair of long, muscular legs.

"Hm," Sai grunted, jotting yet more into the notebook. Ino raised a brow and looked at him skeptically.

"What is it?"

"It appears that those girls are expressing a side of their friend that she refuses to recognize. Her beauty. The dress reflects it greatly, from an artists point of view anyway."

He had that creepy smile on… Ino's lips pursed harder as she scrutinized the man before her. Exactly what was he thinking?

"Yes, it seems that way. And?"

"Well, it seems like what you might call _fun… _I'd like to try it. You choose something for me to wear that expresses something you see in me and I'll pick something for you."

Ino's eyes popped. This could get bad, but she was supposed to be his teacher. He had to learn somehow. It was very possible, she thought, that he could pick out something very bad to show off. She would obviously have to correct that, and explain what kinds of traits should be exhibited when dressing a friend. Well, if there was one thing she had learned in the short time spent with Sai, it was that he learned from his mistakes. She would have to hope he didn't dress her in something totally awful.

"Uh. Okay, Sai, let's try it. I'll meet you at the change-rooms, you will find your outfit in…" she looked over to see what dressing rooms were available "change room D."

"Yours will be in F," he said curtly and immediately walked off.

She raised an eyebrow, and sighed with exhasperation... He needed to improve on his exits.

Ino browsed the shelves, looking about for anything she could find to bring out Sai's good features. Her index finger pressed hard into her lip as she moved her other hand against the fabrics, deep in thought. She knew nothing about Sai, he was so mysterious and difficult to read. His emotions and the displays of his emotions were completely nonsensical.

Her hand paused over blue velvet. It was smooth to the touch.

"_Sai" _she thought to herself. He was graceful. She had to admit it. She had seen him in battle and the way his arms swept over his painting scroll. His art had something so euphonic in it.

She looked at the suit beneath her hand. It had black silk lining and a crimson lining over the breast pocket. Ino cocked her head to one side, admiring the suit. It was quite unique. Elegant. Masculine. An air of mystery hung about it. This was perfect.

She paired the jacket with a white v-neck and black fitted jeans. Carefully placing the outfit on the change-room bench, Ino smiled to herself, quite pleased with her choices.

Just as she was exiting the little room, Ino almost ran headlong into the pale ninja.

"Hey watch—" she stopped her barrage of disapproval when she saw it was Sai smiling down at her.

"Is it customary to take such an extended amount of time when choosing a friend's outfit?"

Ino flushed red. "Of course! You've absolutely got to really put lots and lots of thought into it!" She wasn't so very sure of this answer herself, but she was determined to save-face.

"Ah. Well then, shall we begin?" He asked her with his signature smile creasing his face.

Ino grunted out a "yes," then moved to her change-room.

Entering it, she was quite surprised by what she found hanging from the clothes hook…

August 24th

11:51PM

Hinata sipped lazily on her fourth cocktail as she sat between Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto was adjacent to her, next to Sakura. They had settled in a small alcove of the onsen and were being served enthusiastically by multiple waitresses. All of whom, were drooling over the swollen muscles of the male nin.

"Harrruf" Hinata breathed out drunkenly, as she turned to scrutinize her 'friends.' In love with the blonde, envious of the pink, and… well, she didn't know what to make of that red-eyed, black-haired, fiend. She supposed she was afraid of him.

She opened her mouth wide to find her straw and grasped for it with her lips. Closing her mouth over the evasive thing, she slurped up the last of her drink.

"Alright, shots." Sasuke said blankly. Turning to his peanut gallery, he said, "I'd like a bottle of your strongest sochu, please. And, uh bring it quick." He winked at the crowd of waitresses and, within an instant all of them had sped off, bickering amongst themselves over who would serve it.

He turned back to his companions, a contemptuous smirk curled the side of his lip.

"You're confident." Hinata slurred at him.

"You're not." He spat back.

Her mouth turned to a thin line. He continued, still determined to upset her.

"That one is though," Sasuke said as he motioned to Sakura. Green eyes nearly popped out of her head as he enunciated the next few words. "And she has every right to be. She's hot."

Hinata reddened. Her chest hurt. Luckily, she heard the clink of glass against the stone behind her. Sochu. She greedily grabbed for it. With her back to Naruto, she could not see the pained look on his face.

She turned back. Liquid confidence had done her good.

"Yes. She is." She rasped, while looking over at her friend. She was envious of her. The girls stared at one another. Silence took over the group.

The atmosphere festering amongst his friends horrified Naruto. Trying to think of a solution he remembered a drinking game that Jiraiya taught him while training.

FLASHBACK

"_Alcohol is great for a lot of things, Naruto," the Senin smiled gleefully and blushed at what was probably a perverted memory. He squared his shoulders and looked back to the boy. Turning quite serious he explained; "But it can bring out a lot of tensions in your team. As a chunin, I learned how to solve this. Now, it's very important that you learn it too. I came up with a drinking game that will promote lots of team spirit. Now, it goes like this…" _

END FLASHBACK

"Hey guys, how about we play a drinking game!" The blonde shouted. All eyes turned to him. He sweatdropped. They were scary right now.

"It's called 'funny, ugly, weird, sexy,'" he continued, scratching his head and laughing nervously. They were looking skeptical. "You spin a bottle and whoever the bottle lands on the spinner has to find six things about the person it lands on that are either weird, funny, sexy or ugly. The rest of the group gets to decide the category. If you can't name 6 things in 16 seconds, you have to either kiss that person or drink 2 shots. If you do manage to name 6 on-time, the other person has to drink one shot."

Eyebrows were all raised.

"Okay!" Sakura exclaimed, smiling, "it sounds like fun!" She turned to the waitresses, "can we have a table-float and an empty bottle please?" Within a minute of the request, a floatable table was placed at the center of the pool. All the nin held the table steady as Naruto volunteered to spin first.

It landed on Sasuke. The Uchiha was silent and rather put out by the game. "Weird!" Sakura screeched.

"One, two, three…" she began counting.

"Um," Naruto grinned as he began back-handedly insulting his friend, "his favourite food is tomatoes (weirdo), his hair is all spikey at the back of his head like a porcupine, he reads Icha Icha (I saw it under his bed)" he giggled, "his eyes bleed at will (does that freak anyone else out?), and… and… and… HE WEARS AN APRON WHEN HE COOKS!" Naruto looked gleefully at his friends as Sakura stopped counting at "16"

"Hn. Whatever," Sasuke said dryly as he gulped down a large shot of sochu.

"Now it's your turn," the Jinchuriki exclaimed excitedly.

Sasuke reached for the bottle and spun it hard. Friction singed the table beneath it.

"Not so hard Sasuke!" Naruto pursed his lips grumpily at his friend.

"What's your problem" the Uchiha spat back.

"UM, GUYS… THE GAME," Sakura cried out, breaking up the almost-fight.

They all turned to look down at the bottle. Hinata was bright red. The bottle had landed on her, she was so nervous.

Naruto lit up at the chance to cheer Hinata up. "Sexy!" He yelled aloud.

The poor Hyuga's eyes went huge. If Sasuke didn't come up with something, she might have to kiss him. Or drink more. The possibilities barraged her and her pulse raised significantly.

"Tch," the Uchiha began, "boobs, hidden but definitely there. Butt, every female nin has a great ass…" He looked up at her face and studied it intently. "Her cheeks flush often which is sorta cute, I guess. Her hair is long and loose. That's hot. Her eyes, I bet you she'd look pretty expressive while you're-"

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH!" Sakura yelled. She was angry with Sasuke. He had gone too far. Poor Hinata was red as a beet and about to keel over.

"We get it. Hinata is really sexy," she continued brazenly, "here, Hinata," shoving the bottle towards her. "Your turn."

Hinata nodded slowly, then spun the bottle.

It landed on Sakura.

"Ugly." Sasuke spat. Naruto's eyes widened. Ironically enough, this could get _ugly._

Hinata stared at her pink haired friend in horror.

"One, two, three…" Sasuke was counting this time.

Hinata's lip quivered. She couldn't say anything. She didn't have anything to say. Sakura was beautiful. She couldn't find anything 'ugly' about her. Her hair shone whitish pink in the sun, her green eyes glinted with life, her physique was muscular and lean. There was quite literally nothing bad. The Hyuga fumbled.

"16." Sasuke said ruefully. "Kiss…"

The two Kunoichi stared at one another in greater horror than before.

"Can't I just d-drink," Hinata stammered out.

"You've had enough to drink," Sasuke replied venomously. "Besides, its not like there is anything wrong with Sakura, just think of all the things you admire about her…"

Lavender eyes turned on her pink-haired friend. It was true. She did admire her. That soft pink hair, her pouting lips… _okay, okay, okay. _She thought to herself gathering her nerve. _One, two, three…_

Ino stepped out of the change room, blushing and gazing down at her feet. Sai stood outside. The jacket fit him perfectly. Their eyes met.

…

…

…Nosebleeds. Nosebleeds everywhere.


	6. Chapter 6--Part 1

PLEASE READ

A/N: You may want to get your sugar and water because this chapter is gonna give you LOTS of Lemons.

I decided to upload this chapter early and in two small parts because I thought these two scenes should be appreciated separately of one another. I know that they (and this chapter as a whole) are shorter especially when split apart but I wanted their meaning to be a little more potent. I also am publishing part 1 now because of the lengthy update time on the last chapter and because I couldn't resist ;). I also want to dedicate the next two full chapters (that should be regular length) to NaruSaku and SaIno development (but mostly NaruSaku).

I hope you guys enjoy!

IF

* * *

"Better not make it a cop-out," a snide voice rang out just as Hinata closed her eyes.

Just then she felt someone pull her into a tight grip.

Lips met and glided against one another, saliva and alcohol acting as a lubricating lip-gloss. A strawberry tongue slipped against the roof of her mouth and writhed against hers—coaxing her into the kiss like liquor, tingling, wet and mind-numbing.

"Oh my god," the girls heard the boys breath out in strained, hoarse voices.

The shy, albeit very intoxicated ninja smiled and kissed back with fervor. A drunken, devilish desire crept up within Hinata's chest. In this moment it was harmless. But it felt so good knowing that the boys were drooling over her and Sakura. She felt something she had never felt before. She felt high on power. For once she had the upper hand.

Playing into Sakura's thoughts, Hinata co-operated with her pink haired friend. Performing a little act to drive the boys into madness and mayhem.

Soft, pale arms entangled one another. They parted their kiss and lapped up the sochu bottle together, mouths, bottle and liquor all wound in a mayhem of sexual fury.

Sakura smiled through the kiss. Mission accomplished. She pulled away from Hinata and smiled at her, slightly dazed.

"Wow, Hinata! You're a really good kisser!" She giggled and playfully pushed her blushing friend. She turned to the boys.

* * *

A scarlet v-neck slit half-way down to Ino's bellybutton. Her breasts, two flushed half moons shining under the store lights and shaded with the ruby tint of her dress, shifted a slight shadow between them creating a perfect line of cleavage. The red body-con clung to her skin, outlining her slim waist and curving over the soft round of her bum.

She hadn't been able to wear a bra under the dress and was very relieved that she had chose to wear a g-string this morning.

She looked up bashfully at Sai.

_Why this dress? _

He stared at her, at a loss for words. Something lurched in the pit of his stomach.

Ino's eyes widened.

"Sai, your nose…"

* * *

Nosebleeds. Nosebleeds were everywhere.

* * *

Sasuke rose from his seat in the onsen. Masses of heat were sweltering through his body. He was furious. He walked through the water to the dark haired kunoichi and grabbed her by the arm. She looked straight into his sharingan eyes. She would defy all of his torture. She knew she had got to him. She refused his will to undermine her and she turned out on top.

This was completely foreign to him. Never in Sasuke's life had he been bested before. Only Itachi and Naruto were ever able to get under his skin. He was determined to have the upper hand again.

"You're coming with me, little girl," he snarled as he dragged her from the pool. She looked confusedly back at her two dumbfounded friends. She was just barely able to make out the shadow of a grin cross Naruto's face.

He was happy. She was happy too. Totally, belligerently, happy. She waved back at them as she was pulled from the steam and into the cool air of the hotel.


	7. Chapter 6--Part 2

Chapter 6.5

Sasuke walked briskly ahead of her, she felt movement, then halting. For a brief moment all she was able to see was a pair of angry, crimson eyes.

Then something hit her.

Her back crashed against a wall that seemingly came from nowhere.

The taste of liquor was pressed firmly against her lips. A hard body slammed into hers. This was very different from the kiss she had earlier. A scent of husky oak filled her senses and drove her head into a dizzying high. Her skin was on fire and everywhere pressure was against her.

She fought for breath to no avail. At every opportunity she inhaled more. Exhalation was impossible. He kept building the hunger on her tongue. His teeth pulled at her lower lip. Her chakra points vibrated under every inch of skin he grabbed.

She was completely overwhelmed.

He squeezed his hands against her stomach and glided them down to the softer area just below her bum. Arms beneath her, he hoisted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Heat emulated from her throbbing sex.

She was like steam against his body. He could hardly take it.

He pulled away from their kiss and his face contorted in a feral growl.

Looking into her hazy eyes, he made sure he had her attention.

"You are my toy. I play with you. You will never try to play with me like that again."

Her lavender eyes sobered and she looked at him defiantly once more.

"No. I won't be."

Power resounded in her senses. She would subdue this beast of a man, she reacted to his provocation. He was an enemy. Enemies were to be destroyed in war.

This was war. Senses strived to overpower one another. Lust. Who could drive the other into submission.

For once, she wanted someone to bow to her. Sasuke was the key in the Fourth Shinobi War. He had taken away her cousin. Neji. Now Sasuke threatened to destroy her resolve.

Naruto had told her to become powerful to live for herself. This she would do and more. The Uchiha before her was an opposing force. She would fight with all ferocity against him. He wouldn't conquer her and she would avenge herself upon him.

Her irisless eyes were infected with hatred and malice.

Something like fury poisoned Sasuke's blood. At long last, he had a someone.

Normal relationships were fallacies.

Friends were fallacies.

Lovers were fallacies.

Enemies were true.

Naruto was his best rival and the closest thing he had to a friend but there was an ocean of darkness that stormed between the two of them.

Now he had an enemy of his own breed. He recognized himself in her. A repressed darkness. She was a heartbroken, writhing animal, there was wild hatred ran through her hair and skin. It was there. He had seen it in her reaction to Sakura's kiss.

A force that acted willfully against him.

He was so high.

Supporting her with one arm, he moved the other to open the door.

_So that's what I'm pressed up against. _

It was quickly opened, shut and latched. Naruto would be locked out while he battled against the person who confounded him.

Their kisses were violent as they crashed into the walls of the room, half grappling half groping.

He knocked her up against a drawer, shattering a flower-vase. Roses fell everywhere, water splashed against them. Pieces of china ripped against their skin as they ripped into one another.

He ripped off her bikini so quickly that it took her several moments to realize she was naked. She was now completely bare, rosewater dripped down her legs and teased her inner thighs. He moved his fingers against the droplets, spreading them over the skin of her legs. Grabbing her leg and pulling her towards him, he trailed his tongue up the crease of her calve and glided the canines of his lower jaw against the soft flesh behind her knee. He hungrily bit into her, savoring the lavender skin beneath his mouth. She shook beneath him and he smelt the lust that dripped from her.

He would devour her.

He grabbed her ass and shoved her against his mouth.

"You're mine," he growled hot breath against her sex. Swirling his tongue over her clit while teasing his teeth slightly against her.

She grabbed his hair and clamped her eyes together. A feral noise erupted from her chest. He smiled into her, dipping his tongue into the wet, salty flesh, rubbing and flicking against her throbbing innards.

"Aaaaah" she almost screamed with pleasure.

He stopped and straightened himself looking into the eyes that were now clouded with lust. Staring directly into her hazey gaze, he plunged his fingers into her, enjoying the contortions of her face as he vibrated his fingers inside her. She was dripping more heavily by the minute.

Smirking at the face riddled with want, Sasuke was ready to utterly defile her.

He pulled her closer towards him so that the tip of his member brushed against her swollen sex.

"Object. Toy" he said into her neck. He pushed only his tip in and she howled with pleasure.

"Say you're mine" he told her, grappling with his own lust, trying not to go crazy. He wanted to torture her.

At these words, she awoke and fought against his powerful hands, remembering the resolve she had against this monster. Using gentle fists on his chest, she knocked him to the floor, as powerful as he was, he should be paralyzed. She had used just enough force to paralyze him without disabling his sense of touch.

He snarled with displeasure at being unable to take control of the situation. She grinned at her success, and marveled in her power. She walked over to him, a piece of china in hand. She smiled darkly. Her raven hair fell over her breasts.

"You will submit," she said almost as if in a trance.

The edge of the china was dragged lightly over the bone of his pelvis. He looked at her horrified. _What is she about to do?_

He scrutinized the girl, examining her face. He hadn't noticed until now that tears were falling from the voids of her eyes. Her shoulders were shaking and she gritted her teeth. In one fell swoop she slashed the china against his chest. Sobs began to erupt from her chest.

"_Stop her Sasuke, help her" _a dove-like voice cooed from inside his veins, cooling his blood. His chakra points flared and he regained control. As she was about to rip another tear in his chest, he grabbed her hand and stared deeply into her traumatized eyes. His own sharingan were lined with confusion and another emotion he wasn't sure he knew he could identify.

He pulled her against her chest as she screamed out wretched sobs. Neji's dying face flashed before her lidded eyes and she shook. Goosebumps dotted the skin that was now draining of colour. Clutching her arms, Sasuke took a step back from her to examine her more.

What _was _this thing doing?

Confusion disappeared from his face when he saw that her lips were blue and her nails were fused purple. Her eyes were lidded and she was limp against his limbs. She had fallen unconscious.

He feverishly scooped her up and rushed to the bed. She had grown cold as ice. He knew corpses and she was growing to resemble one at a startling pace. She was breathing in sobs and tears were cascading down her pale cheeks.

Getting into the bed with the rag-doll of a child, Sasuke clutched her body into his. She was so soft, he looked at the closed eyes, the bluish lips. He moved his hand against her forehead, pushing back her bangs, she was clammy. Worry creased the corners of his eyes.

In a sudden rush of desperation her pressed his mouth against hers once more. Her lips were ice, and he felt her shudder underneath him. He moved his head and placed it above hers. Her breathing had begun to even out again. He no longer felt tears falling on his chest.

A small melody shifted into his mind.

Something he hadn't heard in a long time. Heat radiated from the girl in his arms. Lyrics began to sing softly from the crevices of the mind that was beginning to crack.

_Love, rest your eyes sleepily,_

_Softly sleep tenderly._

_The moon will light your dreams _

_While every star gleams. _

_Daddy and I _

_Will never let you cry _

_And while we're here_

_You'll never shed a tear _

_So love rest your eyes sleepily, _

_Softly sleep tenderly._

The girl curled deeper into his chest. He began to mouth the lyrics. Singing softly into the empty room that darkened with every passing second. Everything went black. That night memories of his family played in his dreams, all the while the gentle melody coaxed him into the deepest sleep he had had in years.


End file.
